Best Enemy
by Kim Candy
Summary: Benar-benar seperti air dan minyak. Itulah Jongin dan Sehun. Tapi, akankah terus begitu? Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti. Summary suck-,-. BL, Laki x Laki. Typo. OOC. Jayus. Bahasa non baku. Sehun uke loh. Berani baca berani review :v Tag: Kaihun.
1. Chapter 1

**Bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek. Karena mereka idolku juga. Hanya hiburan semata. Jangan dimasukkin ke hati ;)**

 **.**

 **Best Enemy**

 **.**

 **Kaihun.**

 **T**

 **Humor /garing/**

 **.**

 **Warn: OOC, gaje, BL, Sehun uke nih, typo dan antek-anteknya.**

 **.**

P.s: Mau baca mau nanggung resikonya :)

* * *

 **met baca :)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun itu dekat. Dekat sekali. Tapi definisi dekat disini adalah dalam artian lain, dan sedikit kurang wajar. Jongin itu jahil, hitam dan dekil _ㅡ_ kata Sehun _ㅡ_ , pesek _ㅡ_ ini kata Sehun juga _ㅡ_ senang mengejek Sehun, jahil, namun _ㅡ_ entah sial atau beruntung _ㅡ_ memiliki wajah yang tampan.

Lalu Sehun itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jongin _ㅡ_ dan Jongin membenci itu. Memiliki wajah yang datar sedatar tembok. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Sehun adalah seorang yang manja, cengeng, sering merajuk dan maniak bubble tea. Oh iya satu lagi. **Galak.**

Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Itu semboyan yang cocok untuk mereka berdua. Ada saja masalah sepele yang mereka ributkan. Seperti buku Sehun yang tidak memakai sampul, berebut buku pr, saling mengejek _ㅡ_ dan kalau ejek mengejek itu sudah keterlaluan, Sehun akan menangis. Dan kalau itu sudah terjadi, Sehun betah mendiamkan Jongin selama beberapa hari.

Meskipun mereka ini seperti air dan minyak _ㅡ_ sulit sekali bersatu _._ Mereka akan kompak dan satu pemikiran jika sedang menari. Kebetulan mereka mengikuti ekskul dance di sekolah mereka. Jadi, ketika berlatih mereka akan akur, tenang, dan damai. Tapi terkadang tak lepas dari perdebatan tak penting kalau terjadi kesalahan saat berlatih.

Seperti kejadian hari ini, mereka bertengkar dan meributkan hal kecil. Penghuni kelas lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan mereka ribut sendiri. Sudah biasa katanya. Walau sebenarnya teriakan seorang Oh Sehun itu berpotensi merusak indera pendengaran mereka.

"Yaaak! Kim Jongiiiin!"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang memegang satu _cup_ minuman favoritnya di depan kelas dengan garangnya.

"Ya! Kembalikan _bubble tea_ ku!"

"Tidak kau memberiku jawaban matematika tadi."

Tuhkan. Masalah kecil.

Sehun mendengus, "Ah, kau menyebalkan!"

Sehun kembali duduk ke tempatnya. Ia bersungut-sungut mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum selesai. Ia merutuk kesal. Kenapa dalam hidupnya, Ia harus selalu dengan makhluk _ㅡ_ hitam, pesek _ㅡ_ bernama Kim Jongin ini? Sialnya, kenapa orang ini harus sebangku dengannya? Jongin itu _ㅡ_ baginya _ㅡ_ merepotkan dan menyebalkan yang selalu membuat hatinya dongkol.

Jongin tertawa setan dan duduk disamping mencolek pipi Sehun. Dan sang empunya menepis tangan Jongin kasar.

"Garang sekali, kek singa pms saja. Ini _bubble tea_ mu."

Sehun yang keburu kesal pun melempar penghapus karetnya tepat di wajah Jongin yang _ㅡ_ katanya _ㅡ_ ganteng itu. Lagipula, singa bisa pms, gitu?

"Aduh! Nanti hidungku tambah ke dalam loh, Hun."

Sehun tertawa dalam hatinya, ternyata lemparannya kena hidung toh.

"Biarin."

Sehun kembali mengacuhkan Jongin.

"Oi, kau tak ingin _bubble tea_ -mu kembali? Ya sudah, buatku saja, ya?"

Jongin dengan gerakan _slow motion_ mendekatkan sedotan itu ke mulutnya. Dan dengan cepat, Sehun mengambilnya kembali.

"Itu buruk sikutan woy!"

"Biar. Sudah sana! Pergi jauh-jauh. Tak usah kembali kalau perlu."

Sehun mengayunkan tangannya, mengusir Jongin agar menjauh darinya. Setidaknya 5 menit tanpa Jongin itu bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Sehun yakin, tekanan darahnya sering naik gara-gara terus meladeni Jongin. Siapa suruh di ladenin. Jongin kan suka ngejabanin orang yang ngeladeni dia. (?)

"Yakin nih mengusirku? Dan menyuruhku jangan kembali? Nanti kangen loh."

Sehun mengernyit. _Jijay_ ah.

"Aku yakin. Seribu persen sangat yakin. Disini gak ada satupun makhluk yang mau merindukanmu."

Jongin menyeringai, semakin gencar menggoda Sehun yang lagi galak-galaknya, seperti anjing _pitbull_ penjaga rumah tetangganya yang kalau hanya lewat langsung di gonggongi.

"Ih, garang banget sih. Lama-lama kau mirip dengan anjing _pitbull_ milik Kim _Ahjussi_ yang garang itu _._ "

Sehun melotot, "Kau menyamakanku dengan anjing, hah?!"

Sehun tak terima. Sehun yang _ㅡ_ katanya sendiri _ㅡ_ _perfect_ ini disamakan dengan anjing galak ileran itu? _Ewh._ Gak banget lah. Sehun meregangkan otot tangannya, macam preman-preman pasar.

"Galak banget sih… _ㅡ_ Aduhh! Aww! Sehun, stop!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar, kau itu _kebelet_ ingin jadi preman ya? Sakit tau." Gerutu Jongin sambil mengusap lengannya yang sedikit membiru gara-gara pukulan Sehun yang kekuatannya sama dengan preman pasar.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Jangan diungkit mulu dong!" seru Sehun kesal.

"Maaf tak cukup. Kau harus mentraktirku."

Sehun mendelik. Lalu menginjak sebelah kaki Jongin yang berbalut sepatu _Converse kawe-an_.

"Aargh!"

Jongin berjingkat-jingkat dengan sebelah kakinya yang lain sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang diinjak Sehun. Sehun menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyol Jongin.

"Kau menyiksaku dua kali hari ini." Ujar Jongin dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun menatapnya dengan mimik wajah jijik,"Mukamu tambah jelek."

Jongin tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun pikir Jongin itu sudah gila. Eh, emang gitu kan orangnya.

Ia pun memilih mengabaikannya dan berjalan mendahului Jongin. Tak lama setelah itu, ia merasa langkah jongin makin mendekat. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Ayolah, Sehun~aku lapar Sehunna~"

" _Bubble tea_ saja ya."

Jongin berkoar protes, "Apaan itu? Gumpalan-gumpalan tapioka itu takkan mengenyangkan perutku!"

Sehun mendesis seperti ular, ia mencoba bersabar sedari tadi. Tapi kalau yang dihadapinya itu makhluk macam Jongin, stok kesabarannya cepat habis dan moodnya sukses turun ke level paling bawah.

"Kau ini, ya! Sudah minta traktir, protes pula. Cukup ikuti saja aku membeli segelas _bubble tea_! Itu pun cukup untuk mengganjal perut karetmu itu sampai ke rumah."

Setelah itu, Sehun segera menyeret Jongin ke kedai _bubble tea_ langganannya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya pasrah dan menekuk wajahnya kesal. Tak sampai 10 menit mereka telah tiba di depan kedai itu. Entah karena kedai _bubble tea_ itu sangat dekat dari tempat percek-cokan mereka atau karena Sehun yang terlalu bersemangat menyeretnya. Entahlah, yang penting Sehun mau menraktirnya, walaupun itu hanya segelas _bubble tea._ Lumayan lah, tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah melakukan debat alot dengan Sehun tadi.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Hmm…Coklat deh."

Setelah itu Jongin menatap ke sekitar kedai ini. Lumayan ramai di jam seperti ini, rata-rata pengunjung kedai ini anak sekolahan yang seumuran dirinya ini. Matanya memicing saat melihat sesosok yang ia kenali. Senyumnya mengembang begitu saja.

"Eh, eh, Hun. Kita duduk di situ ya?"

"Terserah."

Sehun menunggu pesanannya di olahkan terlebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika dua pesanannya sudah selesai.

"Ini uangnya, paman. Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih banyak. Selamat menikmati."

Sehun membungkuk sopan, lalu berjalan menuju meja yang di pilih Jongin tadi.

' _Oh, ada Kyungsoo hyung. Pantas saja.'_ Batin Sehun maklum.

"Annyeong, hyung." Sapa Sehun lalu duduk di samping Jongin.

"Oh, kalian pergi kesini bersama?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Nih, Jong, punyamu."

Sehun menyerahkan _bubble tea_ cokelat itu kepada Jongin.

"Gomawo~"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, lalu menusukkan sedotan ke cup _bubble tea_ itu.

Detik berikutnya, Jongin sudah terlarut dengan beberapa topik pembicaraan bersama Kyungsoo _ㅡ_ tanpa mengingat dirinya yang duduk terpojok sendirian disini. Bahkan sesekali Jongin mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Kyungsoo. Itu benar-benar membuat Sehun _bete_.

Gini nih yang namanya tidak tau terima kasih. Udah di traktir, mana minta traktirnya maksa-maksa, ujung-ujungnya dirinya di abaikan bak kulit durian di pinggir jalan.

' _Ck. Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi.'_

Sehun membatin dengan kesal. Jongin benar-benar kacang yang lupa pada kulitnya. Tau begini, kenapa ia mau menuruti Jongin untuk menraktirnya? Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Jongin, Kyungso hyung, aku permisi ya."

Ia berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

Anak baik.

Kemudian berjalan keluar kedai langganannya ini. Sementara Jongin hanya menatap kepergian Sehun acuh. Yang penting sudah dapat traktiran, pikirnnya kejam.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengus bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak untuk membuka pintu kedai itu sambil menatap sirik ke arah Jongin yang kini kembali bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo.

Mentang-mentang taken. Menindas kaum single gini, kan.

Entah apa yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal sekarang ini. Yang pasti ia kesal sekali. Matanya serasa iritasi melihat mereka mengumbar aura _lovey-dovey_ di sekitar orang yang _single_ maupun yang jomblo. Dan Sehun termasuk dalam golongan orang _single._

 _._

Tolong di kasih underline. Trus di bold sama di formatin italic. _**Golongan single dan jomblo itu berbeda.**_

.

"Tapi, buat apa juga ya aku memikirkan mereka sedalam itu?" gumam Sehun pelan, menyadari suatu kesalahan pada pemikiran sebelumnya. Sehun pun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Buat apa memikirkan makhluk satu itu."

Sehun kembali menyedot gumpalan bubble dalam milk tea nya. Ia berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Keadaan disitu sudah cukup sepi. Wajar, mengingat jam pulang sekolah telah lewat setengah jam yang lalu. Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah menghabiskan selama setengah jam di kedai bubble tea itu.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, bus itu datang menjemputnya. Sehun pun bergegas menaiki bus itu. Ia sudah lelah. Dan ia merindukan kasur empuknya yang berlapiskan sprei bergambar _lope lope_ berwarna _norak –pink._ Seandainya pun bukan ibunya yang memberikan itu padanya, Sehun tak sudi memakaikan sprei itu ke atas kasur empuk nan lembutnya.

Eh, sudah sudah.

Kok malah _nggosipin_ kasurnya Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini indah sekali. Seindah mood Sehun. Meskipun cuaca musim dingin terasa menusuk, Sehun dengan semangat menggerakkan tungkai kakinya yang panjang itu menuju halte bus. Sepasang earphone mungil berwarna putih tersemat di telinganya. Bibir tipisnya sesekali komat kamit, mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun di telinganya.

Sehun sudah sampai di halte dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte. Seperti biasa menunggu bus yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Mungkin 10 menit lagi bus itu akan datang.

"Sing for you uhu~ geunyang hanbeon deudgo useoyo."

"Suaramu jelek."

Kritikan pedas itu berhasil menembus telinganya yang di sumbat earphone. Ia mendelik ke samping dan mendapati wajah menyebalkan Kim Jongin. Sehun mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cih, memangnya suaramu bagus hah?"

"Setidaknya aku bernyanyi lebih baik daripada kau."

Jongin terkekeh, ia teringat saat pelajaran kesenian minggu lalu. Saat itu, sudah mulai memasuki bab ketiga, yaitu teknik menyanyi yang benar. Tentu saja di pelajaran itu ada prakteknya. Dan ketika Sehun bernyanyi, di awal baitnya saja sudah sumbang. Jongin tertawa paling keras saat itu.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin tertawa-tawa sendiri pun mendengus, _lagi_. Pasti dia mengingat kejadian minggu lalu.

Jongin yang sudah puas tertawa sendiri pun menatap Sehun yang tengah asyik mengutak-atik iPod nya.

"Hey, kenapa kau pulang duluan kemarin?"

Eh? _Nggak_ salah, nih? Bukannya kemarin Jongin tak peduli ketika Sehun pulang meninggalkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo di kedai itu?

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Sehun acuh, masih mengutak-atik iPod nya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Sejujurnya ia bingung kenapa ia menanyakan ini pada Sehun.

"Tidak ada."

Keheningan itu hanya diisi oleh nyanyian suara berat-berat cempreng milik Sehun. Sejujurnya, Jongin sedikit menikmatinya.

Hanya sedikit.

.

"Woy, bus nya udah _nyampe_ tuh."

Jongin menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun yang terlalu menikmati nyanyiannya.

"Iya, iya ah."

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Jongin. Jongin hanya mengekor di belakangnya. Ketika Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di depan, ia duduk di belakangnya.

"Hun."

"…"

"Sehun."

"…"

"Ya, Oh Sehun!"

"…"

"Ya! Cadel! Kau tuli ya?"

Sehun yang terganggu dengan guncangan dari kursinya pun berbalik dan mendelik tajam.

"Apaan sih? Kurang kerjaan banget dah."

Jongin tertawa,"Aku cuma mau nanya."

"Apaan?"

"Sampai kapan mau nge- _jomblo_?Kayaknya kamu merana banget gitu."

Sehun memasang muka datar andalannya. Manggil-manggil dirinya segitu hebohnya hanya untuk menanyakan hal tidak penting.

"Koreksi. Aku single."

Jongin mendengus,"Apa bedanya coba? Sama aja."

"Beda lah! Single itu lebih elit daripada jomblo." Seru Sehun tak terima dikatai jomblo.

"Intinya, single dengan jomblo itu sama. Sama-sama gak punya pasangan."

Sehun _keki_. Jongin ketawa ngakak.

"Hey, udah, udah. Sesama jomblo jangan saling mengejek."

Suara asing darimana itu?

Jongin dan Sehun menatap bangku sebelah dengan serempak.

"Panda rese! Gue taken!" –Jongin.

"Mudahan lo dikirim ke China terus di masukkin ke penangkaran panda!" –Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duh Jongin! Lu gak ada kerjaan lain, hah?! Ngejailin gue mulu!"

Jongin hanya tertawa-tawa gaje melihat Sehun ngomel macam ibu-ibu yang tahu kalau harga ayam di pasaran naik. Sementara Sehun duduk di tempatnya dengan kukus-kukus imajiner yang mengepul di kepalanya. Ada aja deh tingkah Jongin buat ngerjain Sehun.

Tadi, Jongin menaruh ulat daun gemuk berwarna hijau di atas buku catatannya. Sehun yang geli dengan binatang seperti itu pun menjerit-jerit dan menyuruh Jongin untuk membuangnya. Benar-benar tidak _cool_.

"Ngejailin kamu itu, memberi kepuasan batin, Hun." Celetuk Jongin.

"Kepuasan batin dengkulmu! Aku geli tau!"

Sehun bergidik. Kenapa hewan melata itu kini membayangi pikirannya? Gara-gara Jongin, sih.

"Hun, betah banget ngejomblo. Mau ku carikan pacar?"

"Berisik."

Jongin berjengit,"Ih, orang ngasih niat baik, di balasnya galak banget. Air susu dibalas tuba itu namanya."

"Bodo amat."

"Galak sih. Pantes gak ada yang mau."

Sehun menahan rasa ingin mengubur Jongin hidup-hidup. Dosanya udah banyak, jangan di banyakin lagi dengan mengubur anak ini hidup-hidup.

"Beneran deh, Hun. Aku mau kok nyariin pacar. Kasian tau ngeliat kamu kemana-mana sendirian."

"Nggak. Terima kasih."

Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya, _'Nih anak judes bener. Udah gitu galak lagi. Kriterianya kek apa ya?'_

Bohlam pijar imajiner dengan daya 5 watt muncul di kepala Jongin. Ada satu pertanyaan lagi untuk Sehun.

"Eh, eh, kriteria idamanmu itu apa sih? Kalau menurutku sih orang yang sabar ngehadapin lu yang judesnya ngelebihin emak gue."

"Lu nyindir pasangan mulu. Kalau emang niat ngejek,mendingan diem deh!"

"Idih, su'udzon aja. Niat gue kan baik, Hun! Biar gue tena –Hmppft!"

Sehun tertawa sadis,"Udah gak makan berapa hari? Kotak pensil aja di embat."

Jongin mendengus lalu meletakkan kotak pensilnya yang di lempar Sehun ke mulutnya tadi.

"Makanya. Punya mulut itu di jaga. Semua di embat."

Sehun menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sudah terlalu bosan menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Padahal tinggal 5 menit lagi. 1 menit itu bagaikan 1 jam bagi Sehun. Karena Sehun punya motto _'Setiap detik adalah emas. Setiap menit itu berharga. Dan tiap jam itu bermakna. Jadi hargailah waktu.'_

Bijak banget.

.

 _Bruk_

Detik berikutnya, Sehun bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpa bahunya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melirik melalui sudut matanya yang minimalis itu. Dan kemudian dahinya berkerut.

"Jongin? Ngapain sih? Berat tau."

"Ngantuk Hun."

Sehun memutar bola matanya,"Tukang tidur. Setidaknya jangan tidur disini dong. Berat."

Jongin menggeleng. Beberapa helai rambutnya mengenai lehernya. Itu membuat Sehun geli.

"Bentaran kok. Sampai bel masuk bunyi. 5 menit lagi kok, gak lama."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah,"Terserahlah."

Diam-diam, Jongin tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Enak juga ya senderan sama tembok _ㅡ_ karena Sehun adalah tembok manja nan cengeng yang berjalan dan hidup.

.

Namun tanpa Jongin tahu, Sehun lagi _gegana._ Gelisah galau merana. Gara-gara Jongin malah tidur di bahunya. Itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tegang. Maksudnya jantungnya.

Jantungnya kenapa, sih? Masa iya kepala Jongin bisa bikin jantungnya marathon gini.

Sehun mengabaikan debaran mengganggu itu. Dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Siapa tahu jantungnya bekerja normal kembali sesuai fungsinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Tuhan..jantungku kenapa?'_

 _._

 _._

 **To. Be. Continued.**

Aku kembali dan membawa ff chaptered baru. Dan menelantarkan ff ku sebelumnya..hahaha /di gaplok/

Dan dan dan…ini aku mencoba gaya bahasa baru hohoho~dan humor yang maksa banget. Okay. I know that. Aku nyelesein malam", jadi kalo ada typo atau kegajean lainnya harap maklum.

Chap 2nya udah di ketik, tinggal di edit sana-sini. Chap 3 nya pun udah otw. Kalau aku ragu-ragu, ff ini di discontinue aja/? Gimana? Pada suka gak nih? Kasih respon yaa~ Kalau iya, ntar di post chap 2 nya, kayyy?

-23:58 WITA-


	2. Chapter 2

**Bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek. Karena mereka idolku juga. Hanya hiburan semata. Jangan dimasukkin ke hati ;)**

 **.**

 **Best Enemy**

 **.**

 **Kaihun.**

 **T**

 **Humor /garing/**

 **.**

 **Warn: OOC, gaje, BL, Sehun uke nih, typo dan antek-anteknya.**

 **.**

P.s: Mau baca mau nanggung resikonya :)

* * *

 **met baca :)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga. Dan Sehun sudah berganti baju dengan seragam olahraga-nya. Begitupula dengan murid-murid lainnya.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju lapangan. Disana sudah berkumpul beberapa murid. Termasuk Jongin. Dia sedang memantul-mantulkan sebuah bola basket ke tanah, lalu melemparnya ke arah ring. Sehun bisa melihat seringaian kecil usai bola itu berhasil mencetak poin. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat matanya mulai berhalusinasi. Iya, berhalusinasi.

Karena ia merasa Jongin kini tengah di kelilingi oleh aura _blink-blink_ yang bikin mata sepet.

.

"Basket ya..?"

Sehun menghela nafas, jujur ia sedang malas bermain-main dengan benda oranye bundar yang bisa memantul itu.

"Kenapa? Suaranya ngeluh gitu. Gabisa main basket ya?"

Sehun terkejut saat suara Jongin menyapa pendengarannya.

"Ih bikin kaget aja! Muncul bilang-bilang kek. Udah kayak hantu aja." Omel Sehun kesal. Dan Jongin hanya tertawa-tawa karena berhasil membuat Sehun mengomel.

"Dan apa katamu tadi? Aku tak bisa main basket? Sembarangan." kata Sehun tak terima.

"Kau mengeluh tadi. Terdengar seperti kau berkata 'Uh, aku tak bisa main basket'" ujar Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun menatapnya sengit,"Aku bisa kok. Lagi malas aja."

Jongin berusaha memprovokasi dan membuat Sehun panas, "Cih, bilang aja tidak bisa."

Dasar kompor.

"Enak saja! Aku bisa. Catat itu baik-baik."

Tangan Jongin masih memantul-mantulkan bolanya ke tanah. Kemudian ia menatap Sehun sambil memberi seringai kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bermain."

"Siapa takut."

Mereka pun mulai bermain basket berdua. Saling merebut bola, berlomba-lomba untuk memasukkan benda oranye itu kedalam ring.

Kali ini, bola berada di tangan Sehun. Ia menggiring Bola itu ke arah ring dan..

 _Hup!_

"Yehet! Wuuu~"

Sehun melompat girang setelah berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Kemudian memeletkan lidahnya ke Jongin.

"Tuh kan, aku bisa."

"Ya ya ya~ terserah saja. Aku sengaja membiarkanmu memasukkan bola ke situ. Biar gak malu-maluin"

 _'Jongin gak jelas.'_ ejek Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun hanya melengos pergi tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata terakhir Jongin tadi.

 _Priiitt!_

Choi saem sudah membunyikan peluitnya. Dan itu berarti semua murid harus berbaris.

"Anak-anak, kita hari ini akan bermain basket!"seru guru muda tersebut semangat.

"Údah tau.." sahut Sehun pelan, takut terdengar Choi saem.

Beberapa murid bersorak senang, karena materi yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

"Berbaris! Kita akan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu."seru Choi saem sambil kembali membunyikan peluitnya. Sepertinya meniup peluit adalah hobi guru muda ini.

Semua anak didiknya pun berbaris dan mengikuti intruksi dari guru berbadan tegap itu. Begitu pula Sehun. Ia melakukan pemanasan dengan semangat.

Usai pemanasan, para siswa disuruh membagi kelompok untuk bertanding. Sementara itu, anak perempuan disuruh berlatih cara men-dribble dan melakukan teknik shooting dengan benar.

Sehun dan Jongin berada dalam kelompok yang berbeda. Dan kelompok mereka harus bersaing satu sama lain.

Permainan pun di mulai dengan seru. Saling memperebutkan benda bulat berwarna oranye itu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ring dan mencetak poin.

Jongin membawa bola itu dengan lincah dan mengoper ke sana-kemari. Ia mencari teman segrupnya yang strategis untuk dapat mencetak poin. Ia melihat Kwanghee berada di tempat yang menurutnya strategis itu.

"Kwanghee!" seru Jongin.

Jongin berseru dan melempar bola itu ke arah Kwanghee.

Kwanghee yang baru tersadar atas seruan Jongin itu menoleh dan akan menangkap bola itu. Namun bola itu melesat jauh kebelakangnya.

"Aduh!"

Dan menuai rintihan kesakitan seseorang di belakangnya.

.

Kwanghee berbalik untuk mencek keadaan orang yang mengaduh dan juga untuk mengambil bola.

Kwanghee memekik panik, "Ya ampun, Sehun, hidungmu..!"

Sehun meringis. Bola itu membentur hidungnya cukup kuat dan membuatnya jadi mimisan.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku, sungguh, aku minta maaf. Ayo ku antar ke ruang kesehatan." seru Kwanghee dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Sehun hanya diam saat Kwanghee menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Jongin menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dasar ceroboh.."

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan. Kemudian ia melemparkan bolanya kea rah Chanyeol, teman satu kelompoknya.

"Tangkap ini, Yeol!"

Dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin pergi setelah melempar bola pun meneriaki anak itu. Tapi tak digubris oleh Jongin.

"Ya! Jongin-ah kau mau kemana? Jongin? Ya, Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek_

Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka. Kwanghee buru-buru menyuruh Sehun duduk di kasur dan ia mencari kotak P3K.

Kwanghee dengan perlahan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung Sehun, dengan Sehun yang sesekali meringis.

"Oh, sakit? Maaf, aku akan melakukannya perlahan."

Sehun hanya bergumam pelan. Rongga hidungnya benar-benar sakit dan terus berdenyut perih.

.

Kwanghee terus membersihkan darah yang masih saja keluar dari hidung Sehun. Hal ini membuat rasa bersalah Kwanghee semakin besar. Sehun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Rasanya benar-benar perih. Hidungnya masih saja berdenyut karenaㅡhey, bola basket itu keras!

Mungkin karena terlalu asyik pada kegiatan mereka masing-masingㅡKwanghee mengobati Sehun dan pikiran Sehun yang melayang kemana-manaㅡtak ada satupun di antara mereka yang menyadari ada manusia lainnya yang memasuki ruang kesehatan.

Kemudian terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi Sehun.

"Sudah. Aku saja yang melakukannya."

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Posisi mereka membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Jongin?"

Sehun bergumam pelan, sementara Kwanghee nampak kaget.

.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini salahku. Aku harus mengobatinya." Sela Kwanghee keras kepala.

Jongin mendengus malas,"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Gabung saja sana dengan yang lain untuk bertanding. Biar aku yang mengobatinya."

Kwanghee ragu untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Bukannya apa, tapi ini kan disebabkan olehnya, jadi ia merasa bertanggung jawab.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Kwanghee tergagap, "Ah, baiklah. Sehun, sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya."

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Jongin mendekati Sehun dan mengambil kapas yang baru.

Sehun meringis saat Jongin melakukannya terlalu keras,"Ya, pelan-pelan!"

"Iya, iya, maaf."

Sehun menatap lurus ke wajah Jongin. Dia berkeringat karena baru saja bermain basket. Dan itu membuatnya tampak tampan. Juga seksi.

.

Apa tadi? Tampan ya? Seksi juga?

.

 **OHOK!**

.

Sehun hampir tersedak saliva nya sendiri gara-gara pemikiran tak senonohnya _ㅡ_ menurutnya _ㅡ_ tadi. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh karena pemikirannya itu. Dan Jongin menangkap itu sebagai sinyal Sehun yang kesakitan.

"Apa sakit?"

Sehun berkedip-kedip,"Eh, ti-tidak kok."

Sekarang apalagi?

Kenapa ia ngomongnya jadi gagap begitu?

Dan, oh, kenapa dadanya jadi berdenyut keras? Apa ini tanda bahwa malaikat kematian mendekatinya? Tidak! Dia tidak mau mati. Dia masih mau hidup dan hidup bahagia bersama Jong _ㅡ_

"Ck, kau bisa diam atau tidak, hah?!"gertak Jongin mulai kesal dengan Sehun yang tidak bisa diam sedari tadi.

Sehun merengut dan menunduk,"Iya, iya, maaf deh."

Jongin menghela nafas. Lalu mengangkat dagu Sehun untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tinggal sedikit.

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

Duarr!

.

Jantung sialan. Kerjanya biasa aja napa.

.

.

"Nah selesai. Sudah sana ganti baju. Tak usah ikut main lagi. Aku akan mengabsenkan mu kepada Choi saem."

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah."

Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Sehun,"Sama-sama."

Sehun mengernyit tidak suka,"Ya! Jauhkan tanganmu itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke kelas setelah berganti baju. Kepalanya jadi pusing pasca mimisan tadi. Ia kemudian duduk di tempatnya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya disitu.

Kelas masih sepi, karena semua murid masih berada di lapangan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih. Ia tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi, karena bangun kesiangan. Ditambah lagi ia merasa pasokan darahnya berkurang gara-gara mimisan tadi. Dan hal ini membuat dunianya seperti berputar-putar tidak karuan.

.

.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

.

.

Kelas mulai ramai oleh murid lain yang masuk ke dalam kelas, karena jam olahraga telah habis. Dan Sehun masih menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin memasuki kelas dan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia menatap Sehun heran, sudah berapa lama ia tidur?ㅡJongin berpikir ia tidur.

"Hun? Oh Sehun? Ya, Sehunna, bangun!"

"Hngg...apaan sih Jongin nyebelin.."

Jongin berjengit. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, ia mengatai dirinya. Apa ia mengigau? Atau pura-pura tidur?

"Ya, Oh Sehun, bangun. Jangan menipuku dengan berpura-pura tidur."

Jongin pun menyentuh kening Sehun. Tidak panas. Ya, kali aja si Sehun lagi panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Cieee...yang khawatir)_

 _/ditabok/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin kembali berusaha membangunkan Sehun.

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Kau itu kerbau atau apa? Susah sekali dibangunkan."

"Berisik. Kau lebih parah dariku."

Ah, akhirnya ada sahutan juga dari pemuda kelebihan pigmen putih ini.

"Nah, begitu dong. Nyahut kek kalo di panggil."gerutu Jongin.

"..."

"Ini pelajaran Park Saem loh~"

"Aku tahu."

"Kau mau di hukum, hah?"

"Hng..."

Jongin berdecak. Percuma mengajak Sehun berbicara kalau keadaannya seperti ini. Buang-buang waktu.

.

Jongin memutuskan untuk diam dan mengutak-atik smartphonenya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sang ketua kelas masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di depan podium.

"Ya! Perhatikan aku!"

Semuanyaㅡkecuali Sehunㅡsecara refleks memperhatikan ke depan, ke arah ketua kelas yang tengah berdiri di podium guru.

"Park saem tidak masuk."

"Wuhuuu!"

"Surga dunia~"

"Terima kasih, Tuhan..aku akan lebih rajin berdoa nantinya."

"Ah, syukurlah.."

 _Tak! Tak! Tak!_

"Aku belum selesai berbicara!"

Sang ketua kelas menyalak dengan galak. Kelas pun sunyi seketika setelah teriakan membahananya terdengar.

"Kenapa tipikal uke banyak yang galak sih, tuh, gebetanmu galak. Apalagi Baekkie ku." bisik Chanyeol kepada pemuda tiang lainnya.

"Entahlah."

Si ketua kelas yang mendengar desas desus di pojok kelas itu pun memukul-mukul podium dengan penghapus _whiteboard_ di tangannya.

"Hei, dua tiang jemuran! Bisa diam?"

Mereka diam, malas memperpanjang perdebatan.

"Baik, ku lanjutkan. Park saem menitipkan tugas, per kelompok. Satu kelompok berisikan 2 orang. Dan kalian harus meringkas materi bab 6, dan membuat soal sebanyak 50 soal."

Semua murid langsung menahan nafas mendengarnya. Sehun diam-diam juga kaget, ia tidak tidur. Lalu salah satu anak mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Sunmi?"

"Kapan tugas ini di kumpulkan?"

"Lusa."

Reaksi murid-murid lain tak lain tak bukan adalah wajah-wajah jengkel, frustasi, kesal, sedih, hendak menangis. Karena bab 6 adalah materi terberat. Oh ya, guru ini mengajar Fisika.

Sehun buru-buru bangkit dan mengangkat tangannya,"Tugas ini di ketik?"

Sang ketua kelasㅡJunmyeonㅡmeringis pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jujur aku keberatan mengatakan ini. Tapi kan, ini keputusan Park saem…"

Junmyeon sengaja menjeda perkataannya. _Biar dramatis_ , pikirnya.

"Heh, ketua bantet, cepetan dong." Seru pemuda tiang yang bisik-bisikkan dengan Chanyeol tadi.

"Heh, sembarangan aja kamu ngomong ya!" balas Junmyeon tidak terima.

"Cepetan napa! Lumutan nih.." keluh laki-laki sipit dengan eyelinernya itu.

Junmyeon nyengir,"Hehe, iya..maaf."

Detik berikutnya, setelah Junmyeon menarik nafas dan berkata _ㅡ_

"Tulis tangan, teman-teman."

"APAAA?!"

 _T_ eriakan membahana terdengar hingga ke penjuru sekolah. Eh, Gak. Lebay itu mah.

Sehun merengut. Guru ini memang tahu bagaimana caranya menyengsarakan murid. Kalau begini, apa gunanya teknologi komputer?

"Ya, mohon tenang! Aku akan menuliskan kelompok-kelompok itu di papan tulis. Satu kelompok dua orang."

Ketua kelas itu mulai menuliskan nama-nama per kelompok.

.

'Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.'

.

Seketika itu pula, Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya, tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang meributkan tugas fenomenal Park Saem.

"Cih, lagi-lagi denganmu." Dengus Sehun dengan suara cukup nyaring, agar Jongin mendengarnya.

Jongin terkekeh lalu duduk tegak,"Memangnya mengapa?"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Lalu kembali diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Sehun meringis, perutnya masih perih karena kosong. Mana jam istirahat masih lama. Ia sudah sangat lemas dan lapar. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata yang mulai layu.

 _Kruyukk_

"Pfft.."

Jongin menahan tawanya ketika mendengar perut Sehun berbunyi nyaring.

.

Duh, lapar boleh. Jangan sampai keluar bunyi gitu dong.. kan malu nih. Sumpah deh.

.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa!"

Sehun menginjak kaki Jongin karena kesal.

"Pfft.. hahahaha! Berapa hari kau tidak makan, Hun? Hahaha, ya ampun, pantas saja kau kurus."

Sehun mendelik. Jongin menyebalkan sekali sih.

"Diam! Berisik tau."

Jongin masih saja tertawa, walau tak selepas tadi.

"Mau ku traktir?"

"Jam istirahat masih lama, Baka." Umpat Sehun pelan.

Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya,"Kita bolos."

"Bolos, bolos, jidatmu. Kau mau ditangkap oleh senior kedisiplinan yang cerewet itu?"

"Ya sudah. Tidak jadi."

"Kau tega?!"

"Iya. Baru tau?"

"Jongiinnn! Asdfghjkl!"

Takkan ada habisnya jika harus mendengar perdebatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, makan yang banyak. Biar badanmu berisi."

Jongin meletakkan semangkuk jjajangmyun, sepiring tteokbokki, dua buah roti isi, sepiring kentang goreng dan sosis, dan dua gelas milkshake coklat.

Sehun cengo. Sebanyak ini? Perutnya akan meledak kalau seperti ini. Apalagi porsi jjajangmyun yang di pesan Jongin adalah porsi besar. Makan setengah mangkuk itu pun sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang. Karena perutnya tak seperti perut karet milik Jongin.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Makan dong."

Jongin menarik kentang goreng, milkshake dan mencomot satu roti isi.

"Sisanya milikmu. Dan aku yang bayar."

Jongin melahap roti isinya. Sehun pun mulai memakan jjajangmyunnya.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Sehun pada Jongin.

"Makan saja."

"Kau yakin bisa kenyang hanya dengan itu?"

Jongin mengangguk. Dan Sehun pun meneruskan makannya.

Ia menatap Jongin yang sedang menghabiskan kentang gorengnya. Sehun baru memakan setengah mangkuk, tapi itu sudah membuatnya kenyang. Ia tidak yakin kalau sepiring kecil kentang dan sebuah roti isi bisa membuat Jongin kenyang, mengingat selera makan Jongin lumayan besar.

Sehun merengek, "Jongin..aku kenyang."

Jongin menusuk sebuah tteokbokki dengan garpunya, lalu menempelkannya ke depan bibir Sehun.

"Aaaa~! Buka mulutmu!"

Sehun menggeleng, sehingga bibirnya terlumuri oleh saus tteokbokki itu, "Tidak mau! Aku kenyang, baboo!"

"Satu saja, Hun!"

Dengan tampang kusut, Sehun melahap tteokboki itu.

"Sudah! Sisanya kau yang makan."

Sehun meraih milkshakenya dan meninumnya. Lalu mendorong mangkuk jjajangmyunnya.

"Nih, sekalian di habiskan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup."

"Hng."

Jongin menarik mangkuk itu ke hadapannya. Dan mulai memakannya.

 _Slurp_

"Hmm~"

 _Slurp_

"Hmmm.."

 _Slurp_

"Mmmhh~hnn.."

.

Sehun mengernyit,"Berisik amat sih. Mana suaranya ambigu gitu. Lu lapar apa doyan sih?"

"Berisik."

Sehun cemberut. Lalu menyeruput habis milkshake nya.

" Oh iya, kapan kita mengerjakan tugas kelompok?"

Jongin sibuk dengan tteokbokki nya sekarang. Setelah menelan kue beras pedas itu, ia menjawab,

"Terserahmu saja."

Sehun mendengus melihatnya. Dasar tukang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin..ku mohon menurutlah padaku satu hari saja! Setidaknya sampai tugas ini selesai, Jongin. Materinya tidak sedikit, ya Tuhan.."

Sehun menatap jengkel ke arah Jongin yang tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Mengindahkan perintah Sehun.

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

"Bawel."

"Siapa yang bawel, hah?!"

"Kau."

"Kim Jongin! Kau harus ikut ke rumahku dan mengerjakan tugas."

"Itu mudah. Kita bertetangga bukan?"

Kalau ini adalah dunia manga, maka saat ini Sehun sudah dikelilingi oleh aura hitam dan kepalanya dipenuhi oleh perempatan imajiner.

"Langsung ke rumahku saja! Haish, tekanan darahku bisa naik kalau terus seperti ini."

Jongin terkekeh,"Baiklah, Oh-cerewet-Sehun."

 _Pletak!_

Sehun yang sudah sangat geram sedari tadi pun memukul kepala Jongin cukup keras.

"Aduh sakit tau!"

"Rasain tuh. Aku tidak mau tahu. Langsung ke rumahku saja."

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet."

"Siapa yang cerewet?"

Jongin menggeram. Ngajak berantem nih anak.

"Ibumu."

"Heh, gak usah ya bawa-bawa nama ibuku segala! Mau berantem ya? Hayok sini!"

"Duh, gue lama-lama bisa tuli kalo kek gini. Cepet!"

Jongin menyeret Sehun keluar kelas. Dan Sehun masih saja nyerocos, ngomelin Jongin.

"Jangan tarik-tarik dong! Sakit tau."

"…"

"Jongiiiin~!"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, apa-apaan ini."

Sehun mengaduk minuman yang tengah di olahnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tak peduli kalau isi minumannya tumpah kesana-kemari. Ia benci pada Jongin. Niatnya mengerjakan tugas berdua, dia malah membawa Kyungsoo. Yang jadi masalah itu, bukannya mengerjakan tugas, Jongin malah asyik pacaran.

Ugh, menyebalkaaaan!

Kalau begini, lebih baik Sehun mengerjakannya sendirian. Lalu ia mengadu pada Park saem kalau Jongin tidak mengerjakan, dan dia akan dihukum. Sehun tertawa setan setelah itu.

Dan, kenapa ia mau-mau saja membuatkan dua parasit itu minuman? Ups, Sehun menyebut mereka berdua parasit, hihihi. Ia terkekeh geli karena pemikirannya sendiri. Mungkin kejiwaan Sehun harus di periksa setelah ini.

"Kenapa minumannya tumpah semua?!" Gerutu Sehun, entah polos, bodoh, atau justru kedua-duanya.

"Biarlah. Parasit tak perlu ku beri minum. Biar mati sana." Gumam Sehun kejam.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Nghh..."

Niatan Sehun untuk membuka pintu terhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh itu. Ia merinding disko mendengar suara itu.

"Ughh..jonginhh!"

Pikiran Sehun makin menjelajah kemana-mana mendengar itu. Tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kim Jongin! Mataku...matakuu!"

Sehun menjerit histeris melihat pemandangan yang tidak senonoh untuk di lihat mata _ㅡ_ coretpoloscoret _ㅡ_ nya itu. Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dengan ganas.

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin keras ketika mendengar pekikan Sehun.

"Kim Jongin! Lebih baik kau pulang! Kalau kau memang tak mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini, itu tidak masalah. Aku tak peduli kalau kau tidak mendapat nilai, aku tidak akan mencantumkan namamu dalam tugas ini!" Seru Sehun kesal. Ia tahu, ia salah kalau membiarkan Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sini.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Seharusnya aku tadi menolak untuk ke sini. Aku sudah memperingati Jongin tapi dia tak mau mendengarkan." Ujar Kyungsoo membela diri.

Sehun hanya diam. Hatinya sudah jengkel dengan kelakuan Jongin. Ia memutuskan meninggalkan mereka berdua ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Guna mendinginkan hatinya yang sedang bergejolak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Aku tahu...aku salah jatuh kepada orang itu.'_

.

.

.

 **To. Be. Continued.**

 **Udah lanjut kaan~? Hehe..**

 **Ada yang kaget kalo aku tiba-tiba pake 'lo-gue' dan ada yang gak suka. Maaf, kebawa suasana :v lagipula bagian seperti itu muncul sedikit aja kok. Itu di gunakan untuk mendukung suasana pertengkaran mereka/? soalnya akunya kadang suka bingung dan merasa gak nyambung kalo pake -"aku-kamu/kau' dalam part tertentu. Hope you like it!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **fyodult, Oh Byul, riani98, BubbleLavender, SeiraCBHS, Jongshixun, Kim Sohyun, 94 x 94, kjinftosh, kimoh1412, , Rilakkuma8894, Lovrkaihun**

 **.**

 **Makasih juga yang udah mencet tombol favorit dan follow ff ini. Luph yu ceman-ceman 3**

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **-00:14 Wita-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek. Karena mereka idolku juga. Hanya hiburan semata. Jangan dimasukkin ke hati ;)**

 **.**

 **Best Enemy**

 **.**

 **Kaihun.**

 **T**

 **Humor /garing/**

 **.**

 **Warn: OOC, gaje, BL, Sehun uke nih, typo dan antek-anteknya.**

 **.**

P.s: Mau baca mau nanggung resikonya :)

* * *

 **met baca :)**

* * *

 _Plung!_

"Jongin bodoh."

 _Plung!_

"Jongin menyebalkan."

 _Plung!_

"Jongin benar-benar bodoh."

 _Plung!_

"Aku benci iniii!"

 _Plung! Plung! Plung! Plung!_

Dengan brutal, Sehun melempar seluruh batu yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya ke dalam kolam kecil. Ehm, tidak semuanya juga sih, tapi _ㅡ_ ah lupakan.

Kelelahan, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana ketika ia marah-marah tadi. Juga kejadian sebelum ia marah-marah. Sedikit banyak, ia menyesal memarahi Jongin, karena secara tidak langsung ia memarahi Kyungsoo. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo nanti.

Tapi...menyesal memarahi Jongin? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak menyesal.

.

Uhh..benarkah itu?

.

"Aku benci Jongin! Benar-benar benci! Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di rumahku! Di kamarku pula. Biarlah aku mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian. Aku tak peduli dengan anak itu."

Mata Sehun terpejam. Lelah dengan semua ini. Lelah dengan pertengkaran tak berartinya dengan Jongin. Lelah dengan kesehariannya. Juga lelah akan perasaannya sendiri. Tangannya meremas rerumputan di bawahnya, menyalurkan rasa lelahnya.

Jujur, ia ingin sekali berhenti melakukan pertengkaran bodoh ini. Tapi, Jongin terlalu menyebalkan untuk tidak di omeli.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, kenapa ia masih merasakan ganjalan dalam hatinya? Perasaan ini tidak juga hilang semenjak ia, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tadi menyaksikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berciuman. Ia benci perasaan ini.

.

Sesak.

.

Terasa mencekiknya. Dan ia merasa seperti mau mati saja.

.

Sehun tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia sekarang malah menangis? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Tangannya mengusap kasar air matanya yang sialnya bukannya berhenti mengalir malah semakin deras.

Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan terus menyeka matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Apa yang sedang ku tangisi?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya. Siapa tahu Jongin sudah pulang. Ia ingin tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa masih disini?"

Benar-benar dingin. Nada bicara Sehun berubah 180 derajat lebih dingin saat mendapati Jongin masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Namun bedanya, kini tanpa adanya kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Untuk mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Jongin pelan. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia meringis karena Sehun marah padanya dan menjadi sosok yang dingin.

Sehun berdecih,"Omong kosong! Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat."

Sehun memberesi buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja belajar.

"Aku minta maaf."

Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti. Otaknya membeku mendengar Jongin meminta maaf padanya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku. Kurang jelas?"

Sehun melirik Jongin melalui ekor matanya.

"Sudahlah. Pulang saja. Aku ingin tidur."

Sehun membelokkan topik pembicaraan. Ia masih berdiri membelakangi Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia mengerti. Sehun pasti sangat kesal dan marah padanya. Ia memilih mengalah dan berkata,

"Baiklah. Aku pulang."

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada pena di tangannya. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya ketika pintu kamarnya berdebum halus. Menandakan Jongin telah pergi dari kamarnya. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman pahit.

"Kenapa sakit sekali?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan tungkai kakinya tanpa semangat yang berarti. Ia sengaja berangkat lebih awal, agar tidak berpapasan dengan Jongin di depan rumah ataupun di halte. Entah apa alasannya menjauhi Jongin. Otaknya berasumsi kalau dirinya masih marah atas sikap Jongin kemarin. Dan otaknya juga yang membuatnya melakukan ini _ㅡ_ rela bangun pagi agar tidak bertatap muka dengan Jongin.

Ia berbelok ke kiri dari lorong kelas satu, lalu berjalan menuju kelas di deretan ketiga dari kiri. Itu kelasnya. Setelah menggeser pintu dan memberi salam, ia masuk dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Di kelas, hanya ada dirinya, si ketua kelas Junmyeon dan Baekhyun.

"Sehun? Pagi sekali datangnya, tumben." Komentar Junmyeon.

Sehun mengendikan bahu dan tersenyum tipis,"Sedang ingin saja."

"Biasanya kau dan Jongin datang secara bersamaan. Dan sekarang kau sendirian. Oh, iya aku lupa, si Jongin itu, 'kan kalo di bangunin susah." Kali ini Baekhyun yang menimpali.

Sehun hanya diam saat Baekhyun mulai menyebut-nyebut nama Jongin.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah! Catatan fisika milikku di bawa tidak?"

"Sebentar, aku cek tasku dahulu."

Mendengar mereka sudah tidak berbicara dengannya lagi, Sehun pun memilih untuk melanjutkan tugas dari Park saem. Ia mengeluarkan buku paket fisika, beberapa lembar kertas folio dan kotak pensilnya. Dia sudah meringkas separuh materi bab 6. Juga sudah membuat 10 soal dari bahan materi tersebut. Sehun tidak peduli dengan orang menyebalkan yang faktanya satu meja dengannya itu.

.

 _Bruk_

.

Sehun bergeming dan tetap meneruskan tulisannya tanpa melirik tempat duduk di sampingnya yang tidak lagi kosong.

 _Sret!_

Sehun mengernyit ketika Jongin mengambil buku paket fisikanya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Jongin balas mengerutkan dahinya,"Membantumu, lah. Apa lagi?"

Sehun mengambil kembali bukunya,"Tidak usah. Kerjakan sendiri-sendiri saja."

Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar,"Aku sudah minta maaf bukan? Ayolah Sehun, jangan egois."

Sehun meliriknya sinis, "Kau pikir aku memaafkanmu?"

Jongin terdiam. Menatap Sehun yang melanjutkan ringkasannya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau semarah itu padaku?"

Sehun tercekat. Tak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan bertanya seperti itu. Sehun hanya diam lalu membaca bukunya tanpa mau melirik Jongin sedikitpun.

Sejujurnya, Sehun pun berpikir, kenapa ia merasa sangat marah dengan kejadian kemarin?

"Aku berbicara padamu, Oh Sehun."

Apa yang harus di jelaskan? Penyebab dirinya marah?

"Aku marah padamu. Pertama, karena kau tidak mau membantuku. Kedua, karena kau melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di rumahku!" ucap Sehun lantang. Walau dalam hati ia sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya, tapi otaknya berkata kalau itulah penyebab dirinya marah pada Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf. Dan aku akan membantumu. Dengan begitu, jangan bersikap ketus kepadaku."

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau siapa, huh?"

Cukup. Jongin sudah terlalu kesal dengan sikap Sehun.

"Aku sangat yakin alasan kemarahanmu padaku bukan hanya itu. Pasti ada alasan lainnya, 'kan?" Tanya Jongin mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Jangan sok tahu. Sudahlah! Kalau memang mau membantu, ringkas bagian ini."

Sehun menyerahkan ringkasannya yang sudah separuh. Lalu melanjutkan untuk membuat soal.

Baekhyun yang melihat pertengkaran mereka yang tak biasa itu menyenggol Junmyeon yang tengah asyik mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka berdua.

"Ssst…sstt!"

"Apaan sih, Baek?"

"Kau dengar pertengkaran Jongin dan Sehun tidak?"

"Itu kan sudah biasa. Sudahlah lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Tugas ini harus di kumpul besok."

Baekhyun mendengus. Junmyeon ini kapan peka nya sih. Pantesan gak ada yang kecantol sama si ketua bantet ini.

"Bukan begitu! Pertengkaran mereka berbeda. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Masa sih?"

Junmyeon lantas menghentikan kegiatannya dan memperhatikan Jongin dengan Sehun yang tengah serius mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Ia mengerutkan dahinya heran,"Biasa saja."

"Duh, gak peka banget sih!" seru Baekhyun gemas.

"Maksudmu apaan, coba?"

"Sepertinya mereka kemarin mengerjakan tugas ini bersama di rumah. Entah rumah siapa aku tidak tahu. Dan sepertinya ada suatu masalah sehingga Sehun marah. Tadi aku mendengar Jongin melakukan hal tidak senonoh di rumahnya. Ah! Berarti itu rumah Sehun! Dan apa? Hal tidak senonoh? Jongin ngapa-ngapain Sehun gitu ya?"

.

 _Penggosip Byun mulai lagi_. Batin Junmyeon lelah.

.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun yang terhormat, ngegosipnya di pending dulu. Kalau kau masih ingin hidup besok, cepat selesaikan ini!"

Baekhyun mendengus, jiwa bergosipnya sudah bangkit, tetapi Junmyeon malah mematahkannya kembali.

"Ck, iya, iya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukkan heels sepanjang 9 cm itu menggema di sepanjang koridor kelas. Di belakangnya, decitan pelan dari sepatu kets berwarna putih itu turut mengisi keheningan di antara dua insan beda usia itu.

Suara-suara itu berhenti, bergantikan dengan suara pintu yang di geser dan riuh-riuh di dalam kelas terhenti untuk sejenak.

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi,"

"Kenapa ribut sekali? Siapa guru pertama yang mengajar di sini?"

"Jung saem."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk,"Kebetulan Jung saem sedang sakit. Dan kalian di beri titipan tugas di halaman 61. Di kumpulkan di meja beliau sepulang sekolah."

"Baik!"

"Sebelum saya beranjak dari sini, ada sebuah pengumuman lagi. Kalian mendapat teman baru!"

Guru itu menengok ke arah pintu, lalu memberi isyarat kepada anak itu untuk masuk.

"Tinggi sekali.." _ㅡ_ Baekhyun.

"Aku punya pesaing." _ㅡ_ Chanyeol.

"Ih, cutee!" _ㅡ_ Himchan.

"Tolong diam!" _ㅡ_ Hwang saem.

Wanita itu tersenyum kepada si murid baru,"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Anak itu berdehem pelan,"Oke, namaku Choi Junhong. Aku pindahan dari Australia. Aku pindah ke sini karena ikut dengan ayahku. Bangapseumnida."

Setelah membungkuk pelan, ia menebar senyuman manisnya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Semuanya menjerit tertahan _ㅡ_ lebih dominan pekikan wanita.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong di depan Sehun. Sehun, angkat tanganmu!"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Junhong yang melihat itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah di tunjukkan Hwang saem.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas tadi, anak-anak! Jika tidak, besok terima 'hadiah special' dariku dan Jung saem ya~! Dan jangan ribut!"

Hwang saem meninggalkan kelas itu. Dan murid-murid itu mengerjakan tugas titipan dari Jung saem.

Sehun menggerutu kesal, "Gak masuk boleh, tapi jangan nitip tugas juga dong."

.

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun.

"Hei, jadi, namamu itu Sehun?"

Anak baru tadi berbalik menghadap Sehun. Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Ya, dan namamu tadi… eum, Junho?"

Junhong terkekeh geli lalu mengkoreksi namanya yang salah di sebutkan oleh Sehun.

"Junhong."

"Nah, itu maksudku! Hehe,"

Junhong tersenyum,"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik nantinya. Hm, ngomong-ngomong, aku belum membeli buku pelajaran. Bolehkah aku meminjam milikmu?"

Sehun mengangguk,"Tentu saja. Ini, pakailah."

Sehun menyodorkan buku matematika miliknya kepada Junhong. Junhong kembali tersenyum,"Gomawo. Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama nanti? Aku yang bayar, sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan tanda perkenalan."

"Baiklah."

Sehun tersenyum senang, anak baru ini menyenangkan juga ternyata. Sehun kembali meneruskan tugasnya. Dan kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh, buku ku kan baru saja di pinjam Junhong.." gumam Sehun pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang tengah serius mengerjakan. Pinjam buku Jongin? Ih,Nggak!

Kan tadi baru marahan.

.

Tapi ntar bakalan dapat hadiah spesial dari Jung saem.

.

Sehun jadi galau. _Gegana_.

.

 _ㅡ_ _by the way_ , Sehun tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat istilah _gegana_ itu.

.

.

Tapi kegalauan itu berakhir ketika buku paket matematika setebal 350 halaman itu tergeletak di hadapannya. Mata Sehun mengedip-ngedip melihat buku yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Nih. Pakai bukuku. Aku sudah selesai."

Sehun menatap ke samping kanannya, pelaku peletakkan buku itu.

"Tunggu apalagi? Mau dapat hukuman dari Jung saem?"

Sehun menggeleng. Lalu dengan cepat melanjutkan tugasnya yang baru selesai dua buah nomor.

.

Diam-diam, Sehun mengukir senyum tipis sembari memasukkan berbagai rumus di tiap soalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Junhong mengajak Sehun ke kantin, sekalian mentraktir si pucat itu. Setelah mengantri untuk mengambil makanan yang di inginkan, mereka mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Sehun segera berjalan ke tempat duduk yang terletak di pojok, hanya itu yang tersisa.

"Cepat, kita kesitu." Seru Sehun di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk kantin.

Junhong hanya mengekor di belakang Sehun dan kemudian mengambil tempat di hadapan Sehun.

"Berapa lama kau tinggal di Australia?"

Sehun bertanya sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

"Hm, kira-kira sekitar 10 tahun. Umur 7 tahun aku pindah ke sana."

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya,"Wow, lama juga ya. Setelah 10 tahun tinggal di sana, kau tampak lancar berbahasa Korea sejauh ini."

Junhong terkekeh pelan,"Bicaraku memang lancar. Tapi terkadang, aku salah mengucapkan suatu kata yang pengucapannya hampir sama, tapi artinya berbeda."

"Hm, begitukah?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Sambil mengobrol ringan, mereka menghabiskan hidangan masing-masing. Mereka nampak cepat akrab, karena memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Tanpa di sangka, ternyata Junhong juga tertarik dengan _dance._ Dengan antusias, Sehun membujuk Junhong agar mengikuti klub _dance_ yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Akan ku pikir dulu." Jawabnya tenang.

"Aku ingin melihatmu melakukan satu gerakan. Apapun itu."

Junhong mengerutkan dahinya,"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya, aku mau liat saja. Siapa tahu gerakan milikmu lebih bagus dariku."

"Sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat. Kini giliran Junhong yang menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tapi, Sehun. Ini kantin, jika kau lupa."

Sehun meringis,"Oh, iya ya..hahaha.."

Junhong jadi tertawa karenanya.

"Boleh-boleh saja kalau kau ingin melihatku menari."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita ke practice room di belakang aula sekolah? Hari ini ruangan itu kosong."

"Baiklah, bukan ide yang buruk."

Junhong kini terfokus pada Sehun yang tengah asyik memakan makanannya.

"Hey, ada saus di pinggir bibirmu." Ujar Junhong sambil menyodorkan selembar tisu.

Sehun menyambut tisu itu dan bertanya,"Yang sebelah sini?" menunjuk ke sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Naik ke atas sedikit."

Sehun menurutinya. Tapi meleset lagi. Junhong yang gemas melihatnya pun menarik tisu di tangan Sehun dan mengusap saus yang tercecer di sudut bibir Sehun.

"Nah disini yang betul." Ujar Junhong lalu menunjukkan noda saus yang ada di tisu.

Sehun tertawa,"Oh, dari tadi aku salah mengelapnya ya? Ya ampun.."

Mereka melanjutkan senda gurau mereka yang di selingi gelakkan kecil. Tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar mereka. Tanpa peduli beberapa tatapan mata yang kadang _nyasar,_ terarah menuju mereka. Ataupun tatapan mata yang memang sengaja mengamati mereka lamat-lamat dari jauh. Di sertai sorotan mata tidak suka terpancar jelas dari orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woaah! Kau keren, Junhong!"

Sehun bertepuk tangan heboh selepas Junhong menyelesaikan tariannya. Sedangkan Junhong hanya tertawa malu.

"Hehe, terima kasih."

Sehun mengulurkan sebotol air mineral kepada Junhong. Dan Junhong menerimanya dengan senang hati kemudian duduk di samping Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu masuk ke klub dance, Junhong-ah."

Bahkan Sehun sudah memanggil Junhong dengan akrab.

"Baiklah, aku mau bergabung denganmu."

"Serius?"

"Tentu saja."

Sehun tersenyum senang,"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan formulir pendaftarannya besok, oke?"

Senyuman lebar Sehun menular kepada Junhong, dia ikut tersenyum karena Sehun.

"Oke."

Mereka sekarang hanya terdiam. Duduk dengan pikiran yang sibuk sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Sehun beralih menatap Junhong di sampingnya.

"Hm, kita bahkan baru mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi, aku merasa telah mengenalmu sejak lama." Gumam Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan.

Junhong hanya tersenyum kecil,"Benar. Entahlah, aku pun berpikir seperti itu. Dan aku tak menyangka, kita memiliki banyak kesamaan minat."

"Suka membaca komik, dance, takut dengan kecoa, hahaha! Kecoa itu menjijikan." Sehun bergidik geli.

Junhong tertawa,"Aku suka latte. Kau?"

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan bubble tea."

Junhong mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat senyuman cerah Sehun ternyata bisa menyilaukan mata. Dia terlalu bersinar di matanya.

.

.

' _Aku menaruh hati padamu. Bagaimana denganmu? Kuharap, dalam hal itu kita juga memiliki kesamaan.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Nyaman. Bebanku serasa lepas dari pundak hari ini. Bisakah selamanya begini?'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To. Be. Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, I'm back! Hoho :D**

 **Aku nambahin cast Junhong aka Zelo BAP. Ayo tebak, apa tugas Junhong disini/? Yang benar dapet dua juta rupiah! /gak/**

 **Udah mulai bimbel nih, nulis kalo di sempet-sempetin aja. Mungkin bakal agak lama apdetnya. Kalo dapat pencerahan, langsung bikin chap selanjutnya terus mau cepet-cepet namatin ini, karena masih ada satu ff ku yang masih belum kelar, hehe :D**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Oh Byul | kjinftosh | Rilakkuma8894 | Kaihunbear | HilmaExotics | fyodult | CatMeowGirl | Kimoh1412 | lovekaihun | Ohhanniehunnie874 | dialuhane | Misaki Yumi | riani98 | | temperasakimchi (unnamenya bikin laper :v) | YunYuliHun | Icha | riry | rosalinaerianti**

 **yang user namenya mengandung tanda baca titik, aku hilangin titiknya ya, soalnya kalo di post kesini unname kalian jadi hilang.**

 **Banyak juga yang review :'D terharu huhu :". Walau gak di balesin satu-satu, aku selalu memantau/? Review kalian. Aku malah ketawa"sendiri gegara baca review :v banyak yang kesel ama jongin kan? Sama author juga/?**

 **Oke, makasih banyak buat yang udah rela membuang beberapa menit untuk membaca dan menyumbangkan reviewnya untuk ff abal-abal ini, atau yang hanya sekedar memencet tombol favorit dan follow the story, atau favorite dan follow the author /ditimpuk/ aku menghargai kalian.**

 **Sekian, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **P.s : tiket exoluxion #2 mahal gila u,u beliin candy atu dong? :v**

 **.**

 **-23:38 WITA-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek. Karena mereka idolku juga. Hanya hiburan semata. Jangan dimasukkin ke hati ;)**

 **.**

 **Best Enemy**

 **.**

 **Kaihun.**

 **T**

 **Humor /garing/**

 **.**

 **Warn: OOC, gaje, BL, Sehun uke nih, typo dan antek-anteknya.**

 **.**

P.s: Mau baca mau nanggung resikonya :)

* * *

 **met baca :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semangat Sehun telah kembali. Sore ini, ia mengerjakan tugas Park Saem di rumah Jongin. Dan ia mengajak Jongin mengerjakan tugas ini secara marathon ㅡngebut.

Di temani segelas limun dan camilan khas buatan ibunya Jongin, mereka mengerjakan dengan tenang dan sibuk dengan bagian masing-masing. Lupakan sejenak kemarahan Sehun. Mendapat nilai A+ dari Park Saem jauh lebih penting dari apapun.

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit. Jam demi jam. Hari demi hariㅡdan kalau aku teruskan ini, takkan ada habisnyaㅡberlalu. Sehun berusaha keras agar tugas ini selesai. Agar hatinya lega dan tak perlu memikirkan tugas ini. Selain itu, ia masih kesal dengan Jongin.

Oh ya. Sehun cukup pendendam rupanya.

.

"Yeaaaah! Akhirnya selesai!"

Di menit selanjutnya, suara pena yang dihempaskan ke lantai beradu dengan suara Sehun yang berseru girang. Tugas yang menguras hati, batin, pikiran dan kamar mandi itu akhirnya selesai. Beban pikirannya berkurang sebanyak satu kilogram.

By the way, aku baru tahu kalau beban pikiran memiliki satuan hitung.

.

Sementara itu Jongin tersenyum puas. Selesai! Pekiknya dalam hati. Hatinya terasa sejuk usai menerima kenyataan yang menyenangkan ini. Juga ketika Sehun menenggak habis limunnya dan mengais-ngais sisa es batu yang ada di dalam gelasnya. Dan Jongin gatal sekali untuk tidak mengomentari kebiasaan Sehun itu.

"Berapa lama kau belum minum?' Sindir Jongin.

Sehun hanya memberikan Jongin sorotan mata tajamnya dan masih mengais es batu itu dengan sedotan. Setelah mendapatkan yang diinginkan, Sehun mengunyah-ngunyah es batu sehingga menghasilkan suara 'kretek-kretek' yang membuat Jongin mengernyit ngilu. Dia membayangkan sensasi es batu yang dingin menyentuh giginya ketika melihat Sehun memakan es-es itu, seolah-olah dia sedang memakan makanan kesukaannya. Giginya sensitif, omong-omong.

Dirasa rongga mulutnya sudah terlalu beku dan sarafnya seperti mati rasa, Sehun menaruh gelasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kamar Jongin.

"Haah~aku lelah sekali.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Lalu pandangannya bergulir pada Jongin yang kini asyik menelan biskuit-biskuit yang menggiurkan namun mengandung banyak kalori. Jelas saja, ibu Jongin nampaknya menaburi setengah kilogram choco chip di atasnya.

Tentu saja itu hanya perkiraan Sehun yang sembarangan.

"Jongin..aku tidur disini sebentar, boleh ya? Nanti kalau sudah malam bangunkan saja."

"Naik ke kasurku sana."

Sehun pun bangkit dengan lunglai. Dan sesudahnya langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur pegas milik Jongin. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun sudah berpetualang di alam bawah sadarnya.

Jongin bangkit dan mendapati Sehun tidur tengkurap dengan nyaman di atas kasurnya. Ia berdecak heran, pasti nanti badannya sakit semua saat bangun. Ia sudah merasakannya dan tubuhnya pegal-pegal sepanjang hari.

Setelah argumen panjang dengan batinnya, akhirnya ia membetulkan posisi tidur Sehun menjadi telentang. Entah setan golongan apa yang merasuki pikirannya, tangannya maju, mengelus rambut Sehun seperti mengelus kepala anak kucing. Ia tersadar ketika dahi Sehun berkerut, tidak nyaman. Jongin cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

"Selamat tidur, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah saya meninjau hasil kerja kalian, saya telah menentukan dua grup terbaik dan layak mendapatkan nilai A+"

Sorotan tajam namun hangat dari mata tua Park saem menyebar, menelusuri seluruh wajah muridnya yang masih belia.

"Karena ada murid baru di siniㅡah, tolong angkat tanganmu."

Junhong mengangkat tangannya.

"Nah, kau akan mendapat tugas untuk menambah nilai. Pertemuan yang akan datang, tugas itu harus sudah selesai. Mengerti?"

"Ne,"

Pria itu berdehem guna menetralkan tenggorokannya. "Dan dua grup terbaik itu adalah grup 5, anggotanya adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Junmyeon, serta kelompok 9, anggotanya Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun."

Tepuk tangan pun membahana. Sehun melongo tak percaya. Dia menatap Jongin di sampingnya yang nampak tenang, namun dari matanya Sehun tahu kalau Jongin juga kaget. Jongin yang sedari tadi sadar betul kalau Sehun sedang menatapnya, balas menatap anak itu serta memberi senyuman kecil.

"Kita berhasil." Gumamnya pelan.

Dan entah kenapa, Sehun malah tak kuasa melihat semua itu dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Saya mengatakan ini, bukan karena hasil kerja dari grup lain itu buruk. Dua grup ini adalah terbaik dari yang terbaik. Jadi kalian semua, jangan berkecil hati. Masih ada kesempatan selanjutnya untuk menjadi seorang yang terbaik."

Jongin dapat melihat si anak baru itu berbalik dan memberi ucapan selamat kepada Sehun. Sedangkan ketika mata mereka beradu, dia hanya memberi sebuah senyuman padanya.

Jongin bergumamㅡberdecihㅡsetelah anak itu sepenuhnya menghadap ke depan. "Cih, cari perhatian."

"Baiklah, kita akan membahas materi selanjutnya!"

Bagaikan perintah, semuanya diam dan membuka buku mereka dan mendengarkan ocehan bermanfaat Park saem selama beberapa menit ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di awal musim semi ini, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hujan telah turun sejak pukul 1 siang. Dan nampaknya takkan berhenti hingga sore hari. Setengah jam lagi, bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi. Sehun menjadi tidak fokus dengan pelajaran sekarang, karena sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia pulang dengan keadaan hujan lebat sekarang. Ia menjadi sedikit gelisah dan nampak melamun.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun melamun pun mengguncang bahunya. "Hey."

"…"

"Oh Sehun! Kau tahu, Kim saenim menatapmu sedari tadi."

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap,"Benarkah? Mian."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hujan."

Jongin malah tertawa mendengar jawaban singkat dan padat dari Sehun.

"Kenapa tertawa? Nanti aku tidak bisa pulang!" serunya pelan.

"Ssst…"

Jongin menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri sambil melirik-lirik Kim Saenim yang masih setia berkoar-koar tentang sejarah Korea Selatan. Sehun yang mengerti pun akhirnya mengangguk-angguk dan memilih untuk berdiam diri.

"Ok..."

.

.

.

.

"Ya, Junhong-ah!"

Sehun membongkar tasnya seusai memanggil Junhong yang tengah mengemasi buku-bukunya. Ini sudah jam pulang.

"Ini formulir untukmu. Kau serius ingin masuk klub dance, 'kan?"

Junhong mengangguk,"Tentu. Kapan aku harus mengembalikan ini?"

"Besok."

Junhong tersenyum,"Terima kasih!"

"Ok."

"Oh, kapan jadwal berlatihnya?" Tanya Junhong dan duduk di kursinya, sengaja menunggu Sehun untuk keluar bersama.

"Setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis."

Sehun menatap keluar jendela, hujan masih turun dengan deras.

"Junhong, kau membawa payung?"

"Aku membawanya. Aku melihat prakiraan cuaca tadi malam, danmengatakan akan turun hujan. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, aku membawa payung. Tapi hanya ada satu."

Sehun menggaruk kepalannya,"Emm, apa kau mau mengantarku? Itupun kalau kau tak keberatan. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa menunggu hujan reda."

Junhong tersenyum lebar,"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku yakin hujan ini tidak akan reda hingga nanti sore."

"Beneran nih?"

Junhong mengangguk-angguk. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Kajja."

Mereka adalah murid terakhir yang keluar dari kelas. Sehun mengunci pintu setelah mereka berdua keluar. Junhong membuka payung transparannya. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang masih berteduh.

"Ayo."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Junhong. Dan kemudian berjalan berdampingan menembus hujan deras yang masih setia membasahi bumi.

"Lewat mana?"

"Belok ke kanan."

Tak ada pembicaraan khusus setelah itu. Hanya suara hujan yang mengisi keheningan mereka. Paling-paling mereka berbicara ketika Junhong bertanya kemana arah jalan menuju rumah Sehun.

"Nah, itu rumahku."

Sehun menunjuk rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, namun tampak nyaman. Terlihat halaman rumahnya dipenuhi oleh tanaman hias. Ibunya sangat suka merawat tanaman hias.

"Terima kasih, Junhong-ah. Ayo mampir dulu. Pasti dingin sekali. Ibuku sepertinya membuat sup hari ini."

Junhong menggaruk tengkuknya,"Err, tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum,"Jangan sungkan! Ayo masuk."

Setelah menutup payungnya, Junhong meletakkannya di samping pintu masuk.

"Aku pulang! Eommaa!"

"Eomma di dapur!"

Sehun menengok kea rah Junhong,"Sepertinya ibu memang membuat sup. Lepas jaketmu dan taruh di situ." tunjuknya ke belakang pintu. Ada pengait di situ. Dan Junhong hanya menurut.

"Eomma, aku membawa temanku."

"Hm? Kebetulan eomma memasak lebih banyak. Siapa namanya?"

"Choi Junhong imnida."

"Oh, araseo. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun membawamu sebelumnya."

"Dia murid baru." Sahut Sehun. "Apakah supnya sudah matang?"

"Belum."

Sehun mengaduk-aduk cokelat hangat yang di buatnya untuk dua orang.

"Ayo, kita menunggu di kamarku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tiga lebih tiga puluh menit, hujan mulai reda. Dan Junhong sudah berpamitan dengan Sehun sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Sehun pun memberesi semua alat makan yang kotor dan mencucinyaㅡatas perintah ibunya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun melepas sarung tangan karetnya dan mengeringkan tangannya.

"Capek.." gumamnya sambil menaikki anak tangga menuju kamarnya satu persatu.

Sehun segera menerjang kasurnya yang terasa nyaman untuk tubuh lelahnya. Matanya bergulir kea rah pintu kaca yang membatasi kamar dengan balkon kecilnya. Ia dapat melihat balkon kamar Jongin dari sini. Pintu pembatasnya pun sama, terbuat dari kaca. Ada tirai yang menutupi pintu kaca tersebut. Dan suatu kebetulan tirai itu terbuka. Ia bisa melihat sang pemilik kamar itu sedang tidur.

Sehun bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Lalu membuka aplikasi Line dan mencari nama Jongin di _list friend_ nya.

.

 _Hey._

.

Sehun sesekali mencuri pandang ke rumah sebelah. Jongin terlihat kaget karena ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan wajah mengantuknya, ia membalas pesan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum geli, pasti Jongin mengomel karena tidurnya terganggu.

.

 _Jongin Kim_

 _Apaan. Ganggu aja._

.

Sehun terkikik geli. Lalu dengan cepat membalas pesannya.

.

 _Kekeke~tidak kok._

 _._

 _Jongin.. aku minta maaf ya._

.

Sekarang Sehun harap-harap cemas. Minta maaf? Apakah aku perlu mengingatkan Sehun bahwa dia tak sudi dan tidak ingin minta maaf kepada Jongin? Tapi, lihat kelanjutannya dulu.

.

 _Jongin Kim_

 _Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?_

.

Sehun membuang nafasnya, lalu kembali mengetik balasannya.

.

 _Yang itu… kejadian kemarin lusa. Jangan membuatku menyebutkannya._

.

.

.

Oh, kejadian itu. Pikir Jongin. Ia diam-diam melirik Sehun yang kini sedang tengkurap sambil memegang ponselnyaㅡmenunggu balasan.

.

 _Cadel Hun_

 _Jongin? Kenapa cuma di read?_

.

Jongin menyeringai kecil. Dia menyesal rupanya. Ia sengaja mendiamkan pesan Sehun. Karena ia sangat yakin, Sehun tengah bimbang dan mengetikkan pesan lainnya kepadanya.

 _Teng Nong/?_

Nada notifikasi line yang standarㅡkalian mengerti maksudku, kan? ㅡberbunyi dari ponsel Jongin.

.

 _Cadel Hun_

 _Maaf, aku marah padamu. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa alasanku marah. Aku hanya…uh, aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku saat itu. Yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku, bukan kau._

.

Jongin mengernyit tak percaya. Apa ini? Berdecak pelan, Sehun bodoh sekali.

Bodoh. Bahkan perasaan sendiri tidak tahu.

.

 _Bodoh._

.

Jongin bisa mendengar teriakan protes Sehun. Ia tertawa pelan.

.

 _Cadel Hun_

 _Hey, kau! Aku minta maaf! Kenapa malah di katai bodoh, huh?! */annoying girl/_

.

Jongin membalasnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

.

 _Kau memang bodoh, ya? Kau tidak tahu apa perasaanmu saat itu?_

.

.

 _Cadel Hun_

 _Berhenti mengataiku bodoh! Memangnya kau tahu apa itu?_

.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya. Ia sudah pusing sejak pulang sekolah tadi gara-gara nekat menerobos hujan. Ia memprediksi ia akan sakit besok.

.

 _Kau. Cemburu._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jongin Kim_

 _Kau. Cemburu._

.

"Mwoyaaa?!"

Sehun memekik tidak percaya. Cemburu katanya? Hell no! Mustahil!

.

.

.

 _/Sst…ini rahasia antar aku dan kalian, oke? Jangan kasih tau Sehun ya!_

 _Sehun. Si keras kepala, egois dan gengsian ini sebenarnya mencintai Pangeran tampan Jongin. Tapi yah, gengsi membutakan hatinya. Jadi, kalian tahu sendiri lah./_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongin Kim_

 _Jangan teriak juga kali._

 _._

Sehun melempar ponselnya. Masih dilempar ke kasur sih. Sayang kan kalo di lempar ke lantai.

.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya, Sehun mengambil kembali ponselnya.

.

 _Cemburu katamu?_

.

.

 _Jongin Kim_

 _Yeah. Apalagi kalau bukan C. E. M. B. U. R. U. /laugh/_

.

.

Kesal, Sehun menekan tombol perekam _voice note_.

"Kim Jongin menyebalkaaan!"

 _Tit!_

 _Voice note_ terkirim. Kemudian di balas oleh _voice note_ lainnya.

"Akui saja. Kau cemburu padaku yaa~?"

Sehun langsung membalasnya.

"Mimpi saja kau!"

Terkirim. Dan satu _voice note_ masuk lagi.

"Baiklah. Kepalaku pusing karena hujan-hujanan tadi. Jangan di balas lagi. Dan, jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

Sehun menggeram kesal,"Jongin sialan! Sudah diam!"

 _Tit!_

Dengan kepala berkukus, Sehun mematikan sambungan datanya. Lalu berguling ke samping sehingga ia terlentang.

"Cemburu? Masa iya. Gak lah!"

Sehun berpaling, menatap ke seberang sana. Jongin bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya dan tidur dengan dahi berkerut.

"Dia benar-benar sakit? Seingatku, ibunya sedang pergi keluar kota. Jadi, dia sendirian dan tak ada yang merawatnya?"

Sehun tersentak kecil,"Ya, ya, ya! Apa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Ya Tuhan.. mungkin aku sudah gila.."

Sehun membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Rasa cemas menari-nari di kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun tertidur dan dia membawa kecemasan itu dengan tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua musim semi. Bunga-bunga di halaman rumah Sehun bermekaran. Dan beberapa bunga yang mempunya parfum alami akan menebarkan semerbak baunya hingga sampai ke indra penciuman Sehun. Ia mengikat tali sepatunya lalu bergegas untuk pergi ke halte.

Namun, kaki-kakinya berhenti di depan rumah Jongin. Sepi. Ia ingin sekali masuk dan menanyakan kabar Jongin tapi gengsi. Heck.

Dengan penuh keraguan, Sehun meninggalkan halaman rumah Jongin dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halte. Ia berharap, Jongin hanya kesiangan bangun. Bukannya sakit. Karena dia kemarin berkata 'hujan-hujanan'. Dengan itu Sehun mengerti. Rata-rata, banyak orang yang sakit setelah hujan-hujanan, kehujanan, dihujani, atau kalimat apapun yang mengandung kata hujan. Ia juga begitu. Dan ia juga yakin Jongin positif menderita kesamaan itu/?

Dan lagi, Sehun sangat mengenal Jongin. Dia tak bisa memasak. Bagaimana dia bisa minum obat kalau perutnya kosong? Sehun berteriak dalam hatinya.

'Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar gila!'

.

.

.

.

.

" _Cemburu! Ya, dia cemburu padaku. Apa itu artinya dia punya suatu perasaan padaku? Kumohon, katakan ya."_

.

.

.

.

To. Be. Continued.

.

.

*/annoying girl/ = emoticon Line xD

.

Haii! I'm here :D

Mumpung tugas lagi longgar, jadi ya curi-curi kesempatan nge update, hehe.. (don't try this at home)

Banyak yang senang atas kehadiran Junhong disini wkwkwk xD suka banget sih liat jongin menderita /saya juga/

Eh, aku gak pernah balas review kalian.. maaf yaaa-3- soalnya aku apdetnya tengah malam melulu, aku ngerjain ff ini dari sore sampai malam. Dan itu menghasilkan 2K+ words. Cuma segitu. Oleh karena itu, maaf kalau lanjutannya gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian ;))

Tapi, nih ku bales deh sesekali yaa ;D

Thanks to:

Temperasakimchi **(Disuapin ama Suho aja deh /eh)** | wendybiblu **(udah lanjut ;))** | izzsweetcity **(maaf, unname kamu hilang terus ;( )** | minminxiu **(aku suka Junhong x Sehun x3)** | riani98 **(oh ojel pacarmu xD bilangin, jalankan tugas dengan baik! ㅡngebikin Jongin cemburu xD)** | lovekaihun **(Gemes ama author ya? /plak/)** | kjinftosh males login xD **(baca di hp ya? Jadi males login gitu xD junhong uke untuk yang lain. Tapi khusus untuk Sehun, dia yang seme xD)** | YunYuliHun **(Kris secara gak langsung udah ku comblangin ama suho xD jadi sama zelo dehh~)** | MaknaEXO **(udah ada nextnya ;) )** | WinterFlower97 **(Betul! Dua juta rupiah! /gak. Udah update nih, baca ya ;D )** | BubbleLavender **(Oh iya orang ke empat xD yang bener itu Junhong, sayangku /ditabok/ iya gapapa, yang penting review :v )** | dialuhanie **(emm..gimana yaa/? Ayo goreng si kkamjong xD)** | HilmaExotics **(udah lanjut ;) )** | Oh Byul **(Yehet! Jongin cemburu hohoho~ ntar aku kasih moment HunLo yang lebih panas, kekeke~ udah lanjut nih!)** | rosalinaerianti **(udah lanjut ;D)** | Dazzling Kaise **(Ihh emeshhh . oke ku usahakan makasiihh~)** | CatMeowGirl | KimSohyun **(oke, oke zelo jalankan tugas! (?)** | Rilakkuma8894 **(Zelo: Hai~/nyingkirin Zelo/ heheh author khilaf :'D Zelo dari australi kok, bukan Amrik..udah di perbaiki. Udah lanjut~)**

Fiyuhh~selesai! Wkwk.. ok. kalian mungkin pusing baca part berbalas review dan ketika sehun ama jongin chat an di line. kalo iya, komplen sama ana yo? ;)

Yaudah, jari mulai pegal. Maaf kalo ada typo. Sekian, wassalam.

.

.

.

 **Kim Candy**

 **-0:09 WITA-**

 **/waktu paling malam yg kugunakan untuk mempost/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek. Karena mereka idolku juga. Hanya hiburan semata. Jangan dimasukkin ke hati ;)**

 **.**

 **Best Enemy**

 **.**

 **Kaihun.**

 **T**

 **Humor /garing/**

 **.**

 **Warn: OOC, gaje, BL, Sehun uke nih, typo dan antek-anteknya.**

 **.**

P.s: Mau baca mau nanggung resikonya :)

 **met baca :)**

* * *

Harus Sehun akui, kalau dirinya saat ini tengah mengkhawatirkan Jongin.

Serius. Khawatir. Soalnya Jongin itu gak bisa masak –yah paling cetek masak air doang. Atau masak mie.

Sehun tak ingin Jongin ke dapur, memasak sendirian dan ujung-ujungnya ada berita kebakaran di televisi dan menayangkan rumah Jongin yang jelas-jelas ada di sebelah rumahnya terbakar. Amit-amit Ya Allah jauhkan bala/? *aksen daerah :v

Dan Sehun lebih tak ingin lagi kalau Jongin pergi ke dapur, memasak air seperempat lebih dalam panci dan memasukkan mie instan ke dalam situ –singkatnya Jongin memasak mie instan untuk dimakan.

Hell, dia sedang sakit! Dengar-dengar, proses pencernaan mie instan itu 3 hari –atau 1 minggu? Mau jadi apa isi perut anak itu nanti. Belum lagi pengawet-pengawet yang ada di dalam sana.

"Sial. Gue udah kayak emak-emak yang pengen ninggalin anaknya pergi satu tahun." Umpat Sehun pelan sambil melirik tempat duduk di sampingnya yang kosong.

Pandangannya beralih pada Mr. Lee yang masih sibuk berpidato di depan sana tentang apalah itu, Sehun tak mau peduli. Dengusan nafas kasar pun keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Hatinya tak tenang. Gundah gulana. Perutnya pun ikut-ikutan pentas di dalam sana. Menambah penderitaannya saat ini.

Belum lagi pria berumur di depan sana yang masih sibuk menerangkan ini itu yang hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar di telinga kirinya. Ia mencoba untuk rileks dan memilih tidur. Tak peduli posisi duduknya yang sangat strategis untuk terkena timpukan beberapa alat tulis dari guru di depan sana.

.

Cukup lama Sehun berada dalam posisi seperti itu –bahkan ia hampir benar-benar terlelap. Tiba-tiba kepalanya di jatuhi oleh benda asing. Sontak Sehun bangun dan tergugup, takut-takut pelaku yang melemparinya itu adalah Mr. Lee. Namun yang di dapatinya adalah wajah Junhong yang tampak menatapnya khawatir.

"Sehun? Gwaenchanayo? Kau sakit?"

Sehun mengerjap, menetralkan kekagetannya tadi dan kemudian memberi senyuman tipis pada Junhong.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya mengantuk dan sedikit lapar."

Junhong mengangguk paham,"Ngomong-ngomong, Mr. Lee melirikmu tadi."

Sehun membola dan berseru pelan,"Jinjjayo? Ah, untung kau membangunkanku. Gomawo Junhong-ah."

Junhong membalas senyuman manis Sehun dengan senyuman tipis sambil bergumam,"No problem."

Junhong berbalik dan nampak tersipu melihat senyuman manis Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kini dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kerumah. Sambil bersenandung pelan ia menelusuri trotoar sesudah turun dari bis. Pohon cherry blossom mulai bermekaran dan menghiasi tepian kota yang padat. Sehun sangat menyukai hal ini. Mereka tampak cantik dengan warna merah muda yang lembut itu.

Ia sudah memasuki kawasan perumahannya. Ia hanya berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitar. Masih sepi, karena ini masih merupakan jam sibuk bagi para warga sekitar. Setelah melalui sebuah lapangan basket di situ, ia berbelok ke kiri. Tinggal berbelok satu blok lagi dan ia akan menemukan rumahnya.

Tepat ketika ia berbelok di pertigaan blok sebelumnya, di arah yang berlawanan ia melihat Kyungsoo mengendarai sepedanya dan berbelok ke rumah Jongin. Sehun yang melihat itu terpaku di tempatnya sejenak. Lalu ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Matanya tak turut tersenyum, hanya bibirnya yang melengkung ke atas dengan tarikan yang begitu lemah.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum menyedihkan.

"Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya? Kan ada Kyungsoo hyung.."

Di detik selanjutnya, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan menuju rumahnya.

.

Tapi ia berhenti sejenak di depan pagar rumah Jongin.

Tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dia hanya diam disitu. Menatap sepeda Kyungsoo yang terpakir rapi di halaman rumah Jongin.

Dan setelah itu, ia menjauhi rumah Jongin dan berjalan lurus ke arah rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ding dong!_

Sehun yang sedang tidur-tiduran pun meraih ponsel yang ada di atas nakasnya.

 _._

 _Junhong_

 _Sehuun~ /moon grin/_

 _._

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan membuka pesan dari Junhong.

 _._

 _Kekeke~kenapa?_

 _._

 _Junhong_

 _Aku lupa memberikan formulir pendaftarannya. Maaf ya?_

 _._

 _Oh, benarkah? Aku bahkan lupa untuk mengambil itu darimu :D_

 _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau bisa memberikannya besok._

 _._

 _Junhong_

 _Baiklah~_

 _._

Pesan Junhong yang terakhir itu hanya di baca oleh Sehun. Tak ada niatan untuk membalas. Ia kembali menaruh ponselnya dan tiduran sambil memeluk boneka rilakkuma mungil berwarna pink yang ia beri nama –ehm –pingku-pingku. Oke, tak masalah kan seorang lelaki memiliki sebuah boneka terlebih lagi berwarna pink?

Sehun hampir tertidur saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, membuatnya terkejut. Dengan malas, ia mengambil ponselnya.

 _._

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Woy, ada pr gak?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gak**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Widih, singkat amat balesnya. Kangen ya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/muntah/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Alah, jangan sok jaim gitu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Betewe, udah sehatan?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Wih yang kangen ama gue.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shut ur mouth.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Kekeke~galak seperti biasa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Yah kok di read doang ;(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Sehunie~jangan abaikan kakanda ;(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Yang mulia Sehun.. ;(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bacot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Iya deh iya aku jawab. Aku udah sehatan. Dikit.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dikit?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Ya mendingan sih. tadi Kyungie hyung mampir trus bikinin bubur.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh, bagus deh kalo gitu.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun melihat pesan terakhirnya yang hanya dibaca oleh Jongin. Lalu menaruh ponselnya di samping kepala.

"Bagus deh. Jadi aku tak perlu memikirkanmu terlalu banyak."

 _Ding Dong!_

"Ck, baru mau tidur juga, ah!"

Sehun menggerutu lalu mengambil ponselnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Ayo ambil 100.000 koin dan menangkan –bla bla bla. Mainkanlah let's get rich sekarang juga!**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun mengumpat kesal –geregetan.

"Anjir! Get rich, get rich, get miskin lo! Dih, kirain apa. Kampret emang."

Sehun melempar ponselnya kesal lalu memejamkan matanya.

 _._

 _Ding dong!_

 _._

Tutup telinga. Trauma gara-gara yang didapatkan malah ajakan bermain get rich dari Jongin. Lagi sakit juga, sempat-sempatnya main get rich-_-

"Abaikan, abaikan!"

.

 _Ding Dong!_

.

Ding Dong!

.

 _Ding Dong!_

 _._

 _Ding Dong!_

 _._

 _Ding Dong!_

 _._

' _Neon bulgong pyeonghae! Igijeogin geoni? (Geumahnhae) Neoui nun neoi ko neoui ib –'_

 _._

"Geezz! Biarin gue tidur napa?!"

Dengan hati yang dongkol, Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang amat sangat mengganggu tidur cantik –ralat. Tidur tampannya.

"Mwohae?!" seru Sehun setelah tau siapa sang pelaku penelponan.

" _Kekeke~"_

"Aku tutup!"

" _Ya, ya! Jangan!"_

Mendengus. Kemudian menetralkan kekesalannya dengan menarik nafas lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Ada apa, Tuan Kim yang terhormat?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

" _Line masuk bukannya di baca, malah di abaikan."_

"Penting gitu? Gue mau tidur!"

" _Tidur mulu. Dasar kebo."_

"Biarin."

" _Heh, gak niat jengukin gue gitu?"_

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Harus ya?"

" _Ya elah, punya temen gini amat. Yang peka dong! Peduli sama sekitarnya. Pantesan, gak laku-laku."_

"Sialan."

Sosok di seberang sana tertawa nista.

"Kan udah ada Kyungsoo hyung. Ngapain juga disitu. Paling-paling jadi biji duren di tepi jalan."

" _Biji duren?"_

"Obat nyamuk udah terlalu mainstream."

" _Ngelawak, Hun?"_

"Gak kok."

" _Lagian Kyungsoo hyung udah pulang. Temenin gue dong Hun~"_

"Manja."

" _Elah, jahat banget sih Hun."_

Berdecak pelan. Ia menyerah.

"Yaudah deh. Aku bawain sup buatan ibuku."

" _Hasekk~yang banyak ya Hun."_

"Bayar."

" _Sialan lo."_

"Bhahahak. Yodah, tungguin ya."

" _Oke."_

Setelah panggilan itu terputus, Sehun dengan berat hati meninggalkan pingku-pingku tidur sendirian di atas kasur. Lalu keluar kamar dan turun ke dapur.

"Eommaa~aku mau menjenguk Jongin!"

"Oh? Jongin sakit ya?"

Sehun mengangguk,"Aku bawa supnya untuk Jongin ya?"

"Ah~baiklah. Sampaikan salam ibu, semoga cepat sembuh."

"Ne."

Setelah memasukkan sup ayam andalan ibunya ke dalam rantang dan menutupnya, ia bergegas keluar rumahnya menuju rumah sang tetangga tercinta.

 _Prikitiww~_

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongiiin~!"

Berteriak memanggil sang empu rumah sambil memencet-mencet belnya dengan brutal.

"Woy sabar!" teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah. Sehun terkikik di depan pintu.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan Jongin dengan penampilan acak-acakannya.

Piyama bermotif garis-garis berwarna biru yang kusut sana-sini, rambut yang seperti baru saja di terpa badai, jangan lupakan pula wajahnya yang tak karuan tempuh.

.

Intinya, Jongin terlihat sangat menyedihkan bagi Sehun.

.

"Habis kejebak di El Nino, Jong?" ejek Sehun sambil menahan tawa.

"Bacot. Niat jengukin gak?"

"Jujur sih, gak."

"Jahat lu, Hun. Eh, betewe, apaan noh yang di tangan lu? Dari baunya, kok enak banget?"

Sehun menahan tangannya untuk tidak menoyor kepala Jongin –seandainya manusia di hadapannya ini sehat.

"Elah, soal makanan aja, koneksinya cepet."

Jongin nyengir.

"Err, jadi, kita cuma diem-dieman di depan pintu kayak gini? Jahat deh, biarin gue masuk napa." Gerutu Sehun.

"Eh, yaudah, cepet masuk."

Setelah menutup pintu, Sehun mengekor Jongin menuju dapur.

"Jong, apaan nih?"

Sehun menunjuk tempat sampah Jongin di dapur yang terbuka. Isinya adalah kemasan mie intant yang kosong.

"Tempat sampah."

"Ogeb. Gue tahu kalo ini tempat sampah. Yang sedang dipertanyakan disini itu, isinya."

"Isinya ya sampah."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Jong, main begal-begalan yuk?"

"Daripada begal-begalan, mendingan kita begal beneran~"

Sialan. Malah nyanyi tuh orang.

"Jong! Masih mau hidup gak? Udah berapa kali gue bilangin, jangan makan mie instant! Apalagi pas sakit gini. Boleh lu makan mie instant, tapi pas lu gak mampu aja."

"Maksudnya apaan coba? Dompet gue tebal selalu."

"Nah kalo gitu kenapa makan mie pengawet gini hah?"

"Sesekali gak apa lah Hun. Udah, jangan cerewet. Laper nih."

Jongin menyeret Sehun untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk kosong pada Sehun dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gak. Aku baru aja makan, Jong."

"Ya udah. Temenin makan."

Sehun hanya diam ketika Jongin mulai menyuapkan sup itu ke mulutnya. Dari wajahnya, Sehun tahu kalau Jongin benar-benar menikmati sup buatan ibunya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Selalu enak. Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada ibumu."

"Hm. Ibuku bilang, semoga cepat sembuh."

Jongin menyeringai,"Kata ibumu atau katamu sendiri?"

Sehun melotot,"Ya kata ibuku lah!"

Jongin terkekeh geli sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin menggeleng.

"Hah? Bukankah Kyungsoo hyung tadi kesini dan membuatkanmu bubur?"

"Iya, tapi aku belum meminum obatku."

Sehun berdecak,"Dasar! Gimana bisa sembuh kalo obat gak diminum."

"Obatnya pahit."

"Dimana-mana obat itu pahit, bego!" seru Sehun kesal.

"Obatnya Seunhyung manis, kok. Rasa stroberi."

Sehun semakin mendatarkan wajahnya.

"Ngeyel aja kerjaannya. Itu obat bocah, jelas saja rasanya manis."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah."

Jongin berdiri lalu menaruh mangkuknya di wastafel. Sehun buru-buru berdiri dan mendorong Jongin pelan.

"Sudah sana naik ke kamarmu. Biar aku yang mencuci ini."

"Arra, arra."

.

.

Sehun menuangkan segelas air putih ke dalam gelas. Lalu berjalan ke arah kotak obat, mencari obat pereda demam dan nyeri. Setelah menemukan yang dicari, Sehun menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu bercat biru.

 _Cklek_

"Jong.."

Sehun mendekati gundukan yang tertutupi selimut di atas kasur Jongin. Lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Cepetan bangun. Minum obatnya."

"Gak mau."

Sehun mengernyit,"Heh, jangan kayak anak kecil! Cepetan bangun!"

"Hngg.."

Jongin mendengung malas dan mengeratkan selimutnya. Sehun berdecak sebal. Ia kemudian menaruh segelas air dan obat yang dibawanya tadi di meja nakas. Ia naik ke kasurnya dan –

 _Bruk!_

"Akh!"

"Banguuun!"

"Sehun! Lo berat, sumpah! Gue mau mati ini!" seru Jongin.

"Lebay! Mati aja sana sekalian!"

Sehun menduduki tubuh Jongin dan menungganginya seperti mengendarai kuda. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa berteriak-teriak minta pertolongan.

"Sebelum kau mau minum obat aku takkan menjauh."

"Yaa! baiklah, baiklah! Menjauh dariku, karung beras!"

Sehun berdiri dan melompat ke lantai. Sementara Jongin duduk dan menetralkan nafasnya. Mukanya macam orang lagi sakau. Sehun tertawa nista melihatnya.

"Makanya, jangan banyak tingkah deh. Nih obatnya diminum! Efek sampingnya nggak bikin mati kok."

"Terimakasih, Oh-sialan-Sehun."

Sehun mendesis,"Sama-sama, Kim-merepotkan-Jongin."

Dengan berat hati, Jongin memasukkan pil pahit itu kedalam mulutnya. Dan buru-buru meminum segelas air di tangannya hingga tandas.

"Hahh..hahh..aku selamat!"

"Sumpah, dengan keadaanmu yang sakit seperti ini, kau malah tambah lebay. Cuma obat sebiji doang kok, udah kayak mau mati gitu."

Jongin mendengus,"Kan udah ku bilang, obatnya pahit. Gue gasuka."

"Terserah deh. Yang penting udah minum obat dan bisa tidur nyenyak. Ngomomg-ngomong, kau masih panas?"

Sehun bertanya seraya menaruh punggung tangannya ke kening Jongin yang berpeluh.

"Masih lumayan panas. Yasudah, tidur sana."

Sehun mendorong Jongin agar berbaring, lalu menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada. Lalu beralih untuk meninggalkan Jongin sambil membawa gelas kosong.

"Lalu, kau pulang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Iyalah. Ngapain lagi disini." Sahut Sehun acuh.

Jongin merengek,"Tega banget sih, orang lagi sakit ditinggalin sendirian."

"Aku benci Jongin yang sakit. Manja banget, elah. Orang cuma mau naroh gelas ke bawah."

Jongin mengelus dada. Dia tidak akan sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin masih tidak berhadir ke sekolah. Masih ada efek tidak enak badan. Jadi, yah, Sehun sendirian lagi. Tapi dia tidak akan sekhawatir seperti kemarin kepada Jongin, karena ia menginap di rumah Jongin tadi malam –atas paksaan Jongin dan sialnya diizinkan ibunya sendiri.

Setidaknya dengan begitu, perasaannya tidak akan sekalut kemarin. Dan ia bisa belajar dengan tenang.

Ketika menginjakkan kakinya di kelas, sudah ada beberapa murid yang menduduki tempatnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya dan mendapati Junhong duduk di tempat duduk Jongin.

"Junhong?"

"Bolehkan aku duduk disini?"

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya, mengerti kenapa Junhong duduk di tempat Jongin.

"Oh, baiklah. Lagipula, Jongin tidak masuk lagi hari ini. Masih tidak enak badan."

Junhong mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, ini formulir ku."

Junhong menyodorkan selembar formulir yang diberikan Sehun tempo hari.

"Ah, baiklah. Besok kau bisa mulai ikut berlatih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kelihatannya dekat sekali dengan Jongin." Ucap Junhong sambil mencorat-coret bukunya.

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Yaa, menurutku sih, begitu. Aku pernah tak sengaja melihat kalian berdua ketika ke toko baju di daerah Dongdaemun."

"Oh, benarkah? Well, aku bertetangga dengannya sejak lama. Kami memang berteman dekat, tapi aku membencinya. Dia terlalu menyebalkan, kau tahu."

Sehun menangkap ekspresi kelegaan pada Junhong usai dia mengucapkan hal tadi. Kenapa Junhong seperti itu?

"Oh begitu ya."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya, mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

Junhong cuma memberikan cengirannya,"Hehe, gak kok. Cuma nanya."

Setelah itu hening. Hanya hening diantara mereka berdua, selebihnya ribut seperti kelas pada umumnya.

Tapi Sehun berpikir keras, kenapa Junhong nampak lega saat tahu kalau dia dan Jongin hanya berteman? Itu seperti seseorang yang lega saat tahu orang terkasihnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tak ada yang mendekati dan –

.

.

Tunggu sebentar.

.

Orang terkasih? Orang terkasihnya Junhong gitu?

.

Siapa? Tidak mungkin dirinya kan?

.

'WTF, yakali Junhong naksir gue?! Tapi kalo naksir Jongin lebih mustahil lagi. Yakali Junhong naksir sama Jongin, hiih..' batin Sehun berteriak kencang.

.

Sehun, tolong ngaca. Yang naksir sama Jongin disini itu siapa? Itu kau. Kau, Oh Sehun!

"Iya ya, bener juga.." gumamnya pelan membenarkan opini author –eh?

"Sehun? Kau bicara denganku?"

Sehun berjengit kaget saat Junhong menatap ke arahnya dengan bingung. Sehun hanya memberikan cengirannya.

"Hehe, gak kok, ada nyamuk tadi!"

Junhong hanya ber-oh ria sambil manggut-manggut lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada komik yang ada di tangannya. Sehun menumpukan kepalanya pada tangannya.

'Sudahlah, jangan ge-er dulu. Siapa tahu Junhong cuma kepengen tahu kenapa _aku dan Jongin terlihat dekat_.' pikir Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun suka kalimat yang bercetak miring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hello I'm backkk~

Gimana? Sorry kalau mengecewakan! Dan itu ada lo-gue nya, mohon jangan protes! Kalo pake aku-kamu/kau kurang _sreg._ Jongin sama Sehun itu lebih cocok pake lo-gue biar adegan berantemnya lebih menggigit/?

Mumpung libur dan Alhamdulillah ide lagi segar, jadi ku post. Pengen sih hiatus, tapi aku gak bisa teman-teman :'v

Padahal rencananya ini di post hari rabu kemarin, tapi mati lampu-,- tau sendiri kan, keadaan jaringan kalo lagi mati lampu :3 trus hari kamis juga sibuk, malem udah tepar duluan. Jadilah hari jum'at ngepost nya~

Oke deh, yang mau ngasih kritik saran boleh silahkan~ tapi aku tidak terima bash/kalo ada/

Jadilah pembaca yang baik! ^w^

Well, thanks for:

(Guest)|(YunYuliHun)|(kimbabunny)|(94linesplusme)|(kjinftosh)|(sehun-chanbaek)|(izzsweetcity)|fyodult)|(Kim Sohyun)|(BubbleLavender)|(riani98)|(dialuhane)|(HilmaExotics)|(Wu Yi Xiu)|(Rilakkuma8894)

Terima kasih akan selalu ku ucapkan kepada yang mau review, mau mencet favorit dan follow, atau yang cuma jadi hantu xD

.

.

-11:58 Wita-


	6. Chapter 6

**Bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek. Karena mereka idolku juga. Hanya hiburan semata. Jangan dimasukkin ke hati ;)**

 **.**

 **Best Enemy**

 **.**

 **Kaihun.**

 **T**

 **Humor /garing/**

 **.**

 **Warn: OOC, gaje, BL, Sehun uke nih, typo dan antek-anteknya.**

 **.**

P.s: Mau baca mau nanggung resikonya :)

* * *

 **met baca :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan pandangan kosong, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perpustakaan. Setelah masuk dan mengisi absensi, Sehun duduk di pojokan, dekat jendela. Ia tak berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas ataupun mencari komik keluaran terbaru yang sering terselip-selip dibalik buku ensiklopedia. Dia ingin menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Ya, benar. Menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

.

Hm? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah di awal hari ini dia masih baik-baik saja?

.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dari sini ia bisa melihat lapangan basket yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada dua orang yang asyik bermain disitu.

Tak penting sebenarnya, tapi Sehun masih diam dan menatap dua sosok tiang jemuran di kelasnyaㅡYifan dan Chanyeolㅡyang asyik melontarkan bola basket satu sama lain. Dia hanya butuh pengalih pikirannya pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu, di taman sekolah.

 _._

 _._

 _(30 menit yang lalu, di taman sekolah)_

 _"Aku membawa bekal hari ini. Sedang malas berdesak-desakkan di kantin."ucap Junhong sambil membuka kotak bekalnya._

 _"Apa yang kau bawa? Wah, Sushi!"_

 _Junhong tersenyum,"Aku berencana membaginya bersamamu. Kau mau?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk,"Tentu. Gomawo."_

 _Setelah menyuapkan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan._

 _"Sehun, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"_

 _Sehun mengernyit heran,"Kenapa harus meminta izin? Katakan saja."_

 _Junhong berdehem dan menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di kolam kecil._

 _"Sebelum itu, berjanjilah. Jangan menjauhiku dan jangan membenciku."_

 _Sehun makin dibuat heran, tapi tetap mengiyakan permintaan Junhong._

 _"Oke, baiklah."_

 _Junhong memainan air di kolam dengan telunjuknya,"Aku tahu, ini sangatlah cepat. Belum genap seminggu aku berada disini, dan aku pikir aku lancang padamu."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?_

 _"Sehun, aku menyukaimu."_

 _Sehun merasa waktu seperti dihentikan sejenak._

 _Junhong hanya tersenyum pahit, "Kau tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan ini. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku, Sehun-ah. Jadi kumohon, jangan menjauhiku."_ _ **'**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **tak perlu membalas perasaanku. Hanya menjadi teman pun, aku tak keberatan. Aku tidak mau mengusik perasaanmu, Sehun-ah'**_

 _Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya,"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Terima kasih atas makanannya."_

 _._

 _._

.

Lagi, Sehun menghela nafas. Tak pernah ia segalau ini.

.

Dalam benaknya terpikir, seseorang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Tapi entah kenapa, ini malah terasa seperti cintanya yang ditolak. Bukankah seharusnya ketika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kau merasa ㅡsetidaknya ㅡsenang? Tapi Sehun sebaliknya. Ia jadi bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan akar permasalahannya adalah ketika Junhong mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai dirinya.

Di satu sisi, ia sudah merasakan kenyamanan, kecocokan satu sama lain dengan Junhong, walaupun mereka baru saling mengenal. Dan di sisi lainnya, ia menyukai Jongin ㅡbaiklah, dia mengaku.

Sehun jadi kebingungan untuk mengambil sikap terhadap Junhong. Pasti akan terasa canggung nantinya kalau mereka harus bercakap-cakap.

"Ya ampun, tau begini, aku gak mau bersikap baik sama Junhong dari awal.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Jongin.."

Cklek

"Ada apa? Tumben langsung kesini."

"Aku mau curhat."

Jongin berdecih,"Sekalinya susah larinya ke gue."

Sehun merengut,"Aku serius!"

"Seenggaknya tanyain gue dulu kek, udah baikan apa belom." Sahut Jongin sambil bersender di tepian pintu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas,"Baiklah, apa kabarmu, Kim Jongin yang terhormat?"

"Aku sudah membaik."

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada,"Jadi tuan Kim, apa boleh aku masuk dan curhat denganmu?"

Jongin tersenyum lima jari,"Silahkan."

Sehun akhirnya mengikuti Jongin masuk ke rumahnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Curhat apa? Tumben banget."

"Ini masalah Junhong."

Jongin yang mendengar nama anak baru itu disebut, berubah menjadi serius.

"Kenapa? Dia mencari masalah denganmu? Kupikir, dia anak baik-baik."

Sehun menggeleng,"Tidak. Dia masih baik seperti biasanya. Tapi.."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, pernyataan Junhong benar-benar membuatnya berpikir keras.

"Sehun? Jadi masalahnya apa?"

Sehun menatap Jongin di hadapannya dengan pandangan ragu. Sementara Jongin menatapnya bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, "Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Jongin diam. Sehun yang melihat itu entah kenapa jadi berdebar.

Apakah dia akan memberinya selamat? ㅡkarena pada akhirnya ada yang kepincut sama Sehun. Atau reaksi lainnya?

Tapi sejauh ini, Jongin masih diam. Dan Sehun mulai sedikit kesal sekaligus bingung dengan sikap anak itu.

"Yak, kenapa diam saja?"

"Serius, Hun?"

Sehun berdecak sebal,"Kalau aku tidak serius dan hanya untuk menaikkan pencitraanku dihadapanmu, aku tidak mau melakukan ini!"

Jongin mengernyit,"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, lupakan! Tak ada gunanya curhat denganmu."

Sehun berdiri lalu meninggalkan Jongin di ruangan itu sendirian. Jongin hanya diam ketika terdengar suara debuman pintu.

Jongin terkekeh setelahnya,"Ada juga ya, yang suka sama si ikan teri itu."

Jongin kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan memberi Line message kepada seseorang di seberang sana.

.

.

 _Dokyuungie_

 _Hyung, bisa ketemuan sebentar? Nanti sore, jam 6._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seperti yang sudah Sehun duga sebelumnya, ia dan Junhong tidak saling bertukar sapa seperti biasanya. Bukan Junhong yang memulai, tapi dirinya. Ia tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan kemarin dan membuatnya membawa-bawa hal itu sampai hari ini.

"Woy."

Sehun menoleh,"Apaan?"

Jongin menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, sambil menatap Sehun.

"Aku putus sama Kyungsoo hyung."

Sehun diam. Mendengar itu, Sehun tidak tahu, apa ia harus senang atau turut bersimpatik. Tapi akhirnya, Sehun hanya berkata,

"Kenapa? Dulu 'kan yang ngebet banget sama Kyungsoo hyung itu kamu."

' _bahkan sampai membuatku ikut andil dalam percintaan kalian.'_

Jongin mengendikkan bahu,"Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini, aku malah merasa tidak nyaman dengannya. Daripada terus berlanjut, aku memilih jalan ini."

"Lalu, apa reaksinya?" Tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir, mengungat Kyungsoo juga sangan mencintai temannyaㅡuhukㅡ ini.

"Awalnya dia nampak shock. Tapi akhirnya, dia hanya tersenyum padaku dan berkata, 'baiklah, kalau kau merasa ini yang terbaik. Aku tak keberatan. Daripada kita menjalani hubungan yang memberatkan salah satu pihak.' Katanya." Jelas Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum kecil,"Kasihan Kyungsoo hyung. Padahal dia sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo hyung. Kalau kau keberatan berhubungan dengannya, kan kalau berinteraksi dengannya pasti tidak nyaman."

Jongin balas tersenyum,"Sebenarnya ini sedikit berat untukku. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang memiliki banyak cinta untukku."

Sehun berdecih,"Idih, kepedean banget sih."

Jongin tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Sehun agar mendekat dengannya.

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu dengan orang yang di depanmu itu?" bisik Jongin sambil melirik-lirik ke depan.

Dada Sehun berdesir hangat kala tangan Jongin menyentuh lengannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu."

"Sayang banget deh, kan lumayan, ada yang kecantol sama lu."

"Heh, emangnya cuma dia yang kepincut sama aku? Masih banyak orang diluaran sana!" seru Sehun.

"Kalo emang begitu, kenapa gak ada yang ngaku-ngaku suka sama lo?"

Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal, "Lo nyebelin banget sih!"

"Aduh sakit, cadel!" teriak Jongin saat Sehun menjambak rambutnya.

"Gak peduli."

"Sialan lo, dasar albino. Jauhkan tangan nistamu dari rambut suciku!"

"Lebay banget. Keramas pake sampo dee-dee aja bangga."

"Jangan sebut merek, del! Aduh lepasin, sakit bego!"

"Dal, del, dal, del. Lo kira empedal?!"

"Woy, berisik tau!"

"Bacon bantet gak usah ikut campur! Sana pergi."

"Anjay, sewot amat sih. Orang cuma negor."

 _Kraukk!_

"Aduhh! Kkamjong sialan, tangan gue jangan digigit! Ih, ih! Gigi lo nancep! Aduduh, gue bisa rabies nanti!"

Pagi yang indah itu, kelas 10-3 pun penuh oleh suara ribut dari Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin yang merdu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, bro!"

Jongin mencari asal suara, yang sepertinya memanggil dirinya. Pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu meja kantin yang ada di pojok. Ia tersenyum lalu mendekati meja itu.

"Ternyata kalian."

Ia duduk lalu mencomot kentang dari salah satu piring.

"Heh, main comot ae lu."

" Jangan pelit, itu telinga makin lebar ntar."

Yang dikatai hanya berdecak kesal.

"Dengar-dengar, kau putus ya dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya si telinga lebarㅡChanyeol.

"Hm? Tahu darimana?" Tanya Jongin setelah menelan milkshake coklat lelaki satunya dan mendapat toyoran sebagai bonusnya.

"Beli sendiri dong! Comot melulu." Gerutu korban pencurian milkshake JonginㅡYifan.

"Pelit amat sih, pantesan dimusuhin mulu sama Junmyeon hyung."

Yifan sudah berniat untuk menyiram milkshakenya ke wajah Jongin, tapi di urungkannya ketika Chanyeol menyela.

"Heh, item, jawab pertanyaan gue!"

"Iya bener. Tau darimana sih? Perasaan yang gue kasih tahu cuma Sehun."

Dua makhluk lainnya langsung pura-pura batuk ketika Jongin mengucapkan nama Sehun, bermaksud menggoda Jongin. Tapi si Jongin malah gagal paham.

"Kenapa lu pada? Keselek kulit duren?"

"Ohok, ohok!"

Yifan yang lagi minum malah keselek beneran. Chanyeol ketawa ngakak, sementara Jongin makin bingung.

"Ohokㅡmalah ketawaㅡohok! Air putih dongㅡohok, ohok!"

Yifan merasa nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Chanyeol menyerahkan sebotol aqua pada Yifanㅡmasih sambil tertawa-tawa. Jongin tersenyum geli, si Yifan ini gayanya aja yang sok cool, padahal aslinya bener-bener sarap.

Yifan tampak terengah-engah, seperti habis marathon 100 kmㅡbuset?! Sementara Chanyeol sudah berhenti tertawanya.

"Kualat lu, Fan, hahaha~" ujar Chanyeol, mulai lagi.

"Elah, bukan kualat. Itu sih kebetulan yang tak menyenangkan."

"Ck, kenapa sih? Malah pada batuk-batuk kayak orang ayan." Tanya Jongin dengan nada sewot.

Chanyeol menyahut, "Ituloh, kenapa kau putus? Kok yang tau cuma Sehun?"

"Ya terserah gue dong, mau yang tau itu emak gue kek, anjing gue kek, siapa kek, emang itu urusan lo?" sahut Jongin dengan level kesewotan yang lebih tinggi.

Yifan mendengus, "Kok sewot banget sih? Heran deh.."

Sambil menahan tawanya, Chanyeol melengkapi opini Yifan tadi.

"Kayak cewek yang sedang mengalami pra-menstruation syndromeㅡwadaww!"

Jongin memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan botol aqua yang ada di tangan Yifan.

"Sakit, dodol!"

Jongin cuma melet-melet macam ular.

"Trus, status lu sekarang berarti jomblo dong?"

"Eits, no, no, no. Tidak ada kata jomblo dalam kamus besar perbahasaan Jongin."

Yifan memutar bola matanya jengah,"Biarpun lo bilang kalau lo itu single, statusnya ya sama aja. Intinya lo jomblo. Sendiri. Alone."

Jongin berdecak,"Seterah lu pada ah."

"Terserah, Jong, terserah! Gunakanlah bahasa yang baik." Koreksi Yifan.

"Eh, by the wayㅡ"

"Gak usah sok-sok an pake bahasa inggris deh, Jong. Gak singkron ama muka." Sahut Chanyeol lalu ketawa nista.

"Sialan, dasar Park Yoda. Serius ini. Gue mau ngasih tau sesuatu."

Melihat tampang Jongin yang berubah serius, dua makhluk lainnya akhirnya anteng mau dengerin Jongin ngomong.

"Tau kan, si anak baru itu?"

.

Oh, cowok bisa gossip juga ternyata, sis.

.

"Iya tau, yang dari Australi trus yang tingginya mau nyamain gue itu kan?" sahut Chanyeol memberi penjelasan secepat kecepatan cahaya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Yifan.

"Dia suka sama Sehun."

Chanyeol bersiul lalu menyikut lengan Yifan, sementara yang disikut cuma nyengir-nyengir geli.

"Ada yang cemburu nih~"

Jongin melotot, "Heh, sembarangan. Gak lah! Cuma kaget aja. Ada gitu yang suka sama si krempeng berisik itu?"

"Ada kok. Kau dan anak baru itu." sahut Yifan anteng.

"Ck, mengada-ngada saja kau, Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jong, Jong, Jong! Ada berita bagus nih!"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin dengan hebohnya. Jongin yang tidur telungkup di atas meja tampak terganggu.

"Apaan sih, jang jong jang jong, lo kira bencong? Ganggu aja deh."

"Apaan coba, gagal paham gue sama lo. Udah lah. Dengerin nih. Besok ada seleksi untuk seluruh anggota club dance. Yang lolos seleksi akan mewakili sekolah pada kompetisi dance internasional di Jepang."

Jongin langsung bangun mendengar berita itu.

"Seriusan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, lalu menunjukkan brosur yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Jongin.

"International Dance Competition in Japan. Bla bla blaㅡ wah keren nih. Aku pasti bisa lolos."

Sehun berdecih,"Idih, jangan kepedean. Kan masih banyak yang lebih hebat daripada kau. Termasuk aku~"

Jongin menyeringai, "Oh ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Lihat saja besok ya, Mr. cadel~"

Sehun melotot,"Apa katamu?!"

"Hahaha! Serem~ aku takut hahaha!"

"Yah! Shut up!"

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya…_

.

Aula sekolah Sehun kini diisi oleh anggota ekskul dance yang berminat untuk mengikuti seleksi untuk lomba. Sepertinya sih, semua anggota ikut. Karena, aula ini terlalu sesak. Panas. Gerah. Parahnya ini adalah musim panas. Sehun sedari tadi sibuk mengipasi dirinya dengan buku tulis dengan kekuatan sedang. _Air conditioner_ yang ada di ruangan ini seolah tidak membantu sama sekali.

Ia mendapat nomor urut ke 120ㅡ urutan terakhir. Sementara Jongin dapat urutan yang ke 94. Anggota club dance banyak juga ya.

'Sial, giliranku masih lama.' Keluh Sehun dalam hati dengan wajah bete.

Sekarang ini adalah penampilan dari peserta bernomor urut 85.

"Ck, gerakan kakinya salah tuh." Kritik Jongin saat melihat tampilan si penampil, yang Sehun tahu bernama Choi Jinri.

"Yang juri itu siapa hah? Bukan kau. Jadi jangan banyak komentar."

"Apanya? Aku bicara fakta."

"Bla bla bla~"

Sehun membuat gesture mengejek dengan tangannya dan kemudian diam, memperhatikan ke panggung. Menghela nafas, Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang di dudukinya. Jenuh juga menunggu seperti ini.

"Jong, haus.."

"Lalu?"

Sehun merengut, "Peka dikit dong. Beliin minum kek."

Jongin nyengir,"Duitnya?"

Sehun memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Justru gue minta beliin minum pake duit lo. Katanya dompet situ tebel."

"Yaudah. Tunggu bentar."

Jongin berdiri lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Jangan dijambak, bego!" umpat Sehun saat ujung-ujungnya Jongin malah ngejambak rambutnya. Sementara Jongin ngacir sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje.

Sehun masih cemberut sambil mengusap-usap kulit kepalanya yang terasa perih. Rambutnya seperti mau lepas saja saat dijambak Jongin tadi.

.

Tapi bibirnya kemudian mengulas sebuah senyuman saat punggung Jongin makin tak terlihat lagi di pandangannya.

"Gila ya?"

Sehun berjengit dan melihat ke samping kirinya. Wajahnya berubah jadi datar saat yang dilihatnya adalah wajah si panda Tao.

BUKK

"Wadaww, sadis banget sih lu, albino?!"

"Berisik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seleksi berakhir pada jam 5 sore. Dan sekarang adalah penentuan.

"Kita semua sudah melihat peforma dan antusiasme dari semua anggota club dance. Dan sekarang, para juri akan mengumumkan hasil perundingan, siapa yang akan menjadi perwakilan sekolah kita ke Jepang. Akan dipilih dua orang, satu laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan." Ucap sang pembina club dance yang merangkap sebagai ketua panitia pelaksana kegiatan ini. Semua yang ada di aula itu harap-harap cemas, berharap dirinya lah yang akan terpilih. Termasuk Sehun.

"Kepada para juri, di persilahkan untuk naik ke panggung."

Jung saem, selaku Pembina club dance menepi, mempersilakankan tiga orang juri menaikki panggung.

Salah satu dari mereka mengambil mic dan mulai bicara.

"Setelah perundingan yang cukup rumit di belakang, kami sudah memutuskan hal ini matang-matang. Jadi, tanpa banyak kata lagi, saya umumkan, bahwa yang akan mewakili sekolah kita untuk bertanding di Jepang sana adalahㅡ"

Pria paruh baya itu menjeda sejenak, menatap para audiens yang begitu berharap nama mereka akan disebut.

"Jung Soojung dari kelas 11-5 dan Kim Jongin dari kelas 11-3."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, Jongin lolos?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap Jongin yang nampak kaget.

"Jong? Jongin? Maju ke depan sana!" tegur Sehun saat mendengar bahwa nama yang di sebut agar naik ke panggung.

"Ah, ya, iya."

Jongin tersadar. Lalu berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju panggung.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar memekakkan telinga ketika Jongin molai menginjakkan kakinya di atas panggung. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, menutupi kegugupannya.

.

Di tempat duduknya, Sehun tersenyum penuh rasa bangga melihat Jongin ada di sana. Walaupun sebelumnya ia berharap ada di posisi Jongin, ia kini seakan tak peduli lagi. Melihat Jongin berdiri di sana, sudah cukup membayar keinginannya untuk terbang ke Jepang.

Ia tak mendengarkan apa yang di sampaikan oleh juri-juri di atas sana. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan, masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua turun dari panggung, diiringi dengan bubarnya anggota club dance.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku pasti lolos."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Selamat. Buatlah aku bangga."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia dapat menangkap ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata Sehun saat mengucapkan itu.

"Oke. Dan, Sehun, aku berpesan satu untukmu."

"Hm, apa?"

"Jangan merindukanku ya!"

Sehun melotot, lalu memeletkan lidahnya.

"Nggak bakalan. Buat apa kangen sama makhluk macam lo."

Jongin mendengus, Sehun mulai songong.

"Boleh saja kau berkata seperti itu sekarang. Tapi, nanti kau akan termakan ucapanmu sendiri."

Sehun hanya diam.

"Oh ya, satu lagi."

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun. Lalu membandingkannya dengan tangannya.

"Jong, lu item banget."

"Anjir, sialan. Bukan itu maksud gue. Coba lihat perbedaannya. Tangan lo cuma tulang. Tangan gue mendingan, masih kelihatan."

Sehun mengernyit tak suka, lalu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya,"Apaan coba."

"Maksudnya, makan yang banyak. Makan sayur, makan buah. Makan-nya bubble tea mulu sih. Mana mau ngisi."

"Ih cerewet banget sih. Udah ah. Mau balik."

Sehun berjalan duluan. Mengabaikan Jongin di belakangnya yang memasang wajah butek gara-gara ditinggal Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jadi, aku akan sendiri selama beberapa minggu_ _ke depan?_

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai. Nggak terasa udah chapter 6 ya… /efek uas/**

 **Betewe besok daku masih uas '** **ㅡ** **'** **doakan ya~**

 **Oh iya, doakan juga semoga aku bisa masuk di sekolah pilihan ku nanti *modusnya***

 **.**

 **Kaihun shipper, masih jaya kan? :'D /IYKWIM/**

 **.**

 **#abaikansaya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **okelah, I wanna give a very very very big thanks to:**

 **.**

 _ **{xxcbaekido|Wu Yi Xiu | HamsterXiumin | exofujosh | Guest | dialuhane | sehunfans | YunYuliHun | izzsweetcity | HilmaExotics |kjinftosh | WinterFlowers97 |BubbleLavender | Rilakkuma8894 | AwKaihun | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | DazzlingKaise}**_

 _ **.**_

 **Kalo ada yang ketinggalan, ngomong aja ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **14:51**

 **-Wita-**


	7. Chapter 7

Best Enemy

Kaihun Fic

Rated T

Just for fun, gaes. Tak ada unsur ingin menjelekkan.

BL. Bahasa non-Baku. Uke Sehun. Catat baik-baik. KAIHUN bukan HUNKAI.

.

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Sehun tahu, tidak seharusnya dia sebegini marahnya pada Jung Soojung. Karena bahkan perempuan itu tidiak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Tapi, Sehun tak dapat menyangkalnya bahwa ia marah dan kesalㅡjuga _jijay_ pada perempuan itu. Ingin sekali dia menjauhkan cewek centil dan sombong itu dari sisi Jongin.

Cukup sudah ia melihat kecentilan perempuan itu kemarin setelah mereka turun dari panggung, sebelum Sehun dan Jongin pulang bersama. Ia muak sekali.

Ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan pagi hari ini yang bikin _eneg_.

Tolong, ini hari Minggu. Ia sudah berencana untuk _jogging_ yang rutin dilakukannya tiap minggu pagi. Dan pemandangan di depan rumah Jongin membuat moodnya untuk _jogging_ keliling komplek rumahnya hancur total.

ㅡoh, baiklah. Sehun sekarang mengakui Soojung adalah pengganggu baginya.

.

Si Soojung itu leyeh-leyehan di pagar rumah Jongin dengan tatapan sok cantiknya. Sementara sang empu rumah berdiri di hadapannya, nampak berbicara dengan perempuan itu.

Sehun berdecih, _dasar centil._

.

Sehun memilih untuk kembali masuk ke rumahnya dengan wajah tertekuk masam.

.

"Loh? Tidak jadi _jogging_?"

Sehun melirik ibunya yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu.

"Tidak."

"Nah, kalau begitu bantu ibu menyirami tanaman di depan ya?"

Sehun menatap ibunya yang kini memunggunginya dengan tatapan kaget sedikit malas/?

Dia kan membatalkan _jogging_ nya agar tidak melihat tingkah menyebalkan si centil itu. Dan sekarang ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menyirami tanaman di luar sana. Yang secara tidak langsung mengharuskan matanya memandang pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan mata.

Luar biasa.

.

.

"Ya ampun, betah sekali sih gelayutan sama pagar buat deketin Jongin. Kasian kan pagarnya. Bisa karatan tuh pagar,"

Sehun menggerutu melihat perempuan itu yang masih bertahan dengan posisi awalnya. Sehun bahkan sudah selesai menyirami tanaman di halamannya.

.

Sehun kemudian pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan tanaman di hadapannya saat Soojung mulai bangkit dari posenya tadi dan berjalan menjauh dari rumah Jonginㅡsetelah sebelumnya memberikan banyak-banyak _flying_ _kiss_ kepada Jongin. Serius, Sehun ingin muntah saja sekarang. Apa Jongin tidak risih melihat sifat centilnya itu? Apa kabar nanti satu bulan kedepan dia bersama Soojung?

Ck, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Sehun _mumet_.

Perempuan itu melewati rumah Sehun dan dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Sehunㅡtentu saja Soojung tidak menyadarinya.

"Oy, tatapanmu itu bisa mengalahkan tatapan _medusa_ , kau tahu."

Sehun melempar selangnya ke tanah, lalu menatap Jongin yang kini bersedekap sambil tersenyumㅡmenyeringaiㅡpadanya.

Sehun membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil,"Biar saja. Aku malah berharap punya kekuatan _medusa_. Biar aku bisa mengubahmu jadi batu." Kemudian Sehun memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hm? Dibandingkan dengan tatapan _medusa_ yang mengerikan, aku lebih merasakan tanda-tanda kecemburuan disini."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, kemudian mengambil kerikil kecil di dekat kakinya. Dan kemudian melemparnya pada Jongin.

"Wadooh! Sakit, Hun!"

"Cemburu dengkulmu! Memangnya aku cemburu pada siapa, hah?!"

Jongin tergelak, "Menurutmu?"

Sehun memungut selang yang tadinya ia lempar tadi. Kemudian menyalakan kran air dan menyemprotkannya pada Jongin.

 _Srashhh!_

"Heh! Kurang asem! Gue udah mandi tau."

"HAHAHA! Biar mandi lagi, biar dekilnya luntur."

"Enak aja kalo ngomong, awasㅡyaaaa! Matiin airnya Oh- _kampret_ -Sehun!"

"Biar seger, Jong."

"Bodo amat, gue udah mandi tau! Udah ah, gue tinggal masuk ya!"

 _Srashh! Srashhh!_

Sehun masih menyemproti Jongin dengan air dari selang di tangannya, sementara Jongin lari kocar-kacir sambil mendumel.

 _Blamm!_

Sehun terpingkal saat Jongin menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Huwahaha, aduh, dasar item."

Sehun mematikan air krannya, kemudian menggulung selangnya. Setelah menyimpan selang itu ke garasi, ia masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya…_

 _._

"Uuuh~kasihan yang ditinggal pergi~ _ujjujjujju_ * jangan menangis baby ku~"

"Apaan sih? Berisik."

"Halaah, jangan jaim deh Hun."

"Tau nih sok jaim banget."

"Ck, makan nih jaim!"

"Hmph!"

Mulut-mulut cerewetㅡplus komporㅡ itu akhirnya berhenti berkicau saat Sehun menyumpalinya dengan potongan buah apel yang besar.

"Beruntunglah kalian tidak kusumpali dengan pisau ini." Ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat tinggi pisaunya. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya berjengit ngeri.

Tao dan Baekhyun bersusah payah mengunyah potongan apel yang berada di mulut mereka.

Sehun melirik mereka tajam, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengupas apel. Baekhyun tertawa dalam diam. Menggoda Sehun itu menyenangkan.

"Sehunna, temanmu datang nih."

Beriringan dengan teriakan ibunya, datang lagi satu orang manusia ke dapur rumahnya. Si ketua bantet Kim Junmyeon.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa"

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka ini sedang apa, sih? Pasti kalian bertanya seperti ini kan? Hohoho, mari kuberi tahu.

Sebulan sekali, di hari yang _random_ , empat orang ini akan berkumpul di rumah salah satu dari mereka berempatㅡsekarang giliran rumah Sehunㅡdan membuat makanan untuk kemudian dijual di kantin sekolah. Terkadang mereka mendirikan _stand_ di taman kota. _Stand_ mereka cukup terkenal belakangan ini.

Hasil uangnya akan mereka bagi dua. Sebagian mereka bagi rata, dan sisanya lagi mereka dermakan ke panti-panti. Mulia sekali pekerjaan mereka ini. Tirulah mereka, wahai anak muda.

.

Kali ini mereka akan membuat _apple pie._ Rencananya, mereka akan membuat sebanyak 50 buah.

Sehun bertugas mengupas apel dan memotongnya, Baekhyun dan Tao mengolah adonan kulitnya, sedangkan Junmyeon akan membuat apel-apel tadi menjadi selai untuk bahan isian _pie._

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Jongin berangkat, Hun?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Berapa lama?"

"Sebulan katanya."

Baekhyun tersedak biji apel.

"Uhuk, sebulan? Uhuk, Tao, berikan aku minum!"

Sehun memandang pemuda itu datar,"Santai, kali."

Junmyeon mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kelas bakalan sepi nih, gak ada suara ribut kalian." Ujar Junmyeon sambil terkekeh geli.

"Yang pastinya, Sehun bakalan uring-uringan, takut Jonginnya ditikung cewek centil itu. HAHAHA."

Tawa nista Tao menggema di penjuru dapurnya. Sementara Sehun menggenggam erat pisau di tangannya. Ingin sekali rasanya mengasah pisau ini di perut Tao yang katanya kotak-kotak.

"Jangan sampai pisau ini menancap di tubuhmu, panda."

Tawa Tao teredam menjadi ringisan pelan.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Tao mendekati wajah Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnyaㅡmenggodanya.

"Ehehe, kita berdamai kan, _albino_? Hm? HmㅡUWAH!"

Tao menjerit dan segera menarik kembali wajahnya untuk mundur ketika Sehun menodongkan pisaunya tepat di depan wajah Tao.

"Ish, sadis sekali sih! Dasar psikopat." gerutu Tao.

Sehun tidak menggubrisnya, lalu membersihkan sampah kulit apel yang ada di meja.

"Nih, apelnya sudah dipotong semua. Adonannya sudah jadi kan?"

"Hm, tinggal mencetak adonan, memasak selainya dan memanggang."

Dapur itu menjadi lebih berisik sekarang. Junmyeon berkali-kali menegur Tao yang terus mencomoti buah apel yang akan dimasak, Baekhyun yang menumpahkan tepung diiringi omelan Sehun, dan sebagainya. Ibu Sehun bahkan harus turun tangan untuk membersihkan kekacauan dan membantu mereka agar pekerjaan lebih cepat selesai.

.

Setelah kira-kira satu jam, pertempuran mereka mengurusi adonan dan selai sudah berakhir. _Pie-pie_ itu sudah berjajar rapi di dalam _microwave_.

"Ah, terimakasih _eommonim_. Kalau _eommonim_ tidak membantu kami, mungkin pekerjaan kami belum selesai sampai sekarang."ujar Junmyeon sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Santai saja, Junmyeonnie. Aku kan sudah sering membantu kalian seperti ini. Tidak perlu sungkan!"

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, _eommonim._ Nanti akan kami berikan beberapa _pie_ untuk _eommonim_ , seperti biasa."

Ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum, kemudian pergi dari dapur. Menyisakan empat makhluk adam yang sedang memberesi peralatan memasak yang kotor.

"Kali ini kita membuat kue lebih sedikit daripada biasanya. Bagaimana kalau kita jual di stand saja?" saran Baekhyun sambil nyemil selai apel yang tersisa.

"Iya sih, tanggung kalau kita menjual separuhnya ke kantin. Kalau kita hanya menaruh di kantin, biasanya kurang laku." Tambah Junmyeon menyetujui saran dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita jual di stand saja." Putus Baekhyun final.

"Kalian setuju, maknae?"

"Hmmm."

.

.

.

.

Sehun memgipasi badannya dengan buku tipis. Ketiga temannya yang lain pun keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan Sehun, kegerahan.

"Ahh~panasnyaaa! Tao-ya, kenapa sih _Ac_ nya tidak dinyalakan saja?!"

Baekhyun memekik ribut sambil mengipasi badannya. Sementara tiga orang lainnya menahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan Baekhyun ke jurang terdekat.

Tao mendengus," _Ac_ nya sudah nyala, _Bacon._ Kaunya saja kebanyakan dosa. Makanya _Ac-_ nya tidak terasa."

Baekhyun mendelik,"Apa katamu?"

Tao nyengir,"Ehehe, tidak, kok. Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun mendengus,"Kalau begitu, turunkan lagi suhunya."

"Iya, iya. Cerewet." Tao menyahut lirih. Takut Baekhyun meledak lagi.

Mereka beristirahat di rumah Tao, omong-omong.

"Aku tak menyangka, kue buatan kita ludes tak bersisa." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Junmyeon menyahut,"Hasilnya lumayan, nih."

Sehun mengamati Junmyeon yang komat-kamit dengan tangan yang penuh dengan beberapa lembar uang.

"Nah, separuh dari uang ini yang akan kita donasikan ke panti yang biasa kita kunjungi. Lalu sisanya kita bagi sepertiga untuk modal, dan sisanya lagi untuk kita sendiri."

Junmyeon menyisihkan uangnya sesuai dengan ucapannya tadi. Lalu membagikan uangnya pada mereka bertiga juga untuk dirinya.

"Bulan depan, apa rencana kita?" tanya Tao.

Junmyeon menggeleng,"Entahlah. Nanti saja dipikirkan. Tao, aku numpang tidur ya. Capek."

"Tidur saja. Menginap sekalian tidak apa-apa."

"Uhuk, uhuk."

Tao melirik Baekhyun yang pura-pura batuk dengan sinis. Sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya.

 _Peperangan akan dimulai,_ pikir Sehun.

"Ah~dasar tukang modus."

"Apa maksudmu, _Sogogi?"_

"Bilang saja mau pedekate sama Junmyeon." Sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah lempeng.

"Ya! Sembarangan." Tukas Tao marah, lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Membisikkan sesuatu.

Sehun tidak ambil pusing dengan mereka berdua. Ia mengambil posisi tiduran di samping Junmyeon yang sudah terlelap.

"Wah, wah, wah, kau ingin menjodohkannya dengan tiang itu ha?" seru Baekhyun dengan bibir berkedut menahan tawa yang akan meledak.

Tao terkekeh,"Jangan keras-keras. Nanti dia bangun."

Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada dua temannya yang lain.

"Oy, Hun. Mau tidur juga?"

"Mungkin. Bangunkan aku jam lima, ya."

"Okay."

.

.

.

.

 _Sehun berlari-lari di tempat yang penuh sesak. Diseluruh penjuru ruangan itu memantulkan suara yang mengatakan pesawat keberangkatan Jepang sudah akan berangkat setengah jam lagi._

 _Matanya mengedar resah. Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang dan berkali-kali pula ia meminta maaf._

 _Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang. Sehun merasa frustasi juga lelah. Ia hampir berbalik arah, menyerah._

 _Namun matanya melebar saat tiba-tiba yang dicarinya terlihat oleh matanya. Ia segera berlari kesana._

 _Secara tiba-tiba geraknya terhenti. Ia melihatnya berpelukan dengan seorang gadis. Kemudian Sehun bersumpah, dari sini ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

" _I love you_ _ㅡ_ _"_

 _Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa bumi yang dipijaknya bergoncang hebat. Ia menatap kesekeliling._

 _Aneh sekali. Kenapa orang-orang tetap tenang seolah bumi ini tak bergoncang?_

 _Crakk!_

 _Sehun menatap lantai di depannya yang perlahan membelah. Sehun panik, ia akan terseret masuk ke retakan bumi tersebut._

" _Tolong! Toloong!"_

 _Sehun menjerit sekuat tenaga. Namun tak ada yang mendengar. Ia dan retakan bumi ini seolah tidak terlihat._

" _Toloong_ _ㅡ_ _akh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"ㅡhun! Sehuun! Cepat bangun!"

"Mmh?"

Sehun membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia melihat ketiga temannya menatapnya khawatir. Sementara dirinya kebingungan.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau berkeringat, Hun."

Sehun mengernyit, benar juga. Kenapa ia merasa sangat gerah sementara Tao sudah menyetel _Ac_ -nya pada suhu terendah?

"Kau juga berteriak-teriak dalam tidurmu. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Junmyeon dengan wajah yang kental akan rasa khawatir.

Seketika itu, sekelebat potongan adegan dalam mimpinya tadi mampir ke otaknya.

"Aku bermimpi di telan bumi ketika ingin menghampiri Jongin di bandara."

Yang pertama kali bereaksi setelah terdiam cukup lama adalah Baekhyun.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya mimpi. Oke?"

Baekhyun merangkul Sehun sembari memberikan usapan pelan di punggungnya.

Sehun menundukkan kepala, meresapi kata-kata penenang dari Baekhyun.

"Emm, hyungdeul."

"Ne?"

Sehun menatap mereka semua dengan wajah menyedihkan. Mata berkaca-kaca, hidung yang mulai memerah, serta bibir tipisnya yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Aku lapar.."

Semuanya pun sweatdrop.

 _Kupikir dia kenapa_ _ㅡ_ Baekhyun.

 _Kukira dia akan menangis_ _ㅡ_ Tao

 _Bikin khawatir saja_ _ㅡ_ Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Sehun?**_

 **.**

Sehun melirik ponselnya yang menampilkan _pop-up notification Line_ dari Jongin. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya tergeletak pasrah di meja. Setelah mengetikkan kata sandi dan masuk ke _chatroom_ Jongin, ia mulai mengetikkan balasan.

 **.**

 _ **Apa**_

 **.**

Belum sempat Sehun menaruh ponselnya kembali dan melanjutkan tugasnya, Jongin sudah membalas pesannya.

.

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Kenapa jawabnya singkat banget?**_

 _ **Tanyain kek udah sampai atau belum.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dasar jomblo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Aku melihat banyak sekali pohon sakura disini. Sebentar, aku akan mengirim foto pemandangan di sekitar hotel ini.**_

 _Jongin sent a photo._

 _._

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat membuka foto yang di kirimkan Jongin. Bunga khas negeri matahari tersebut baru saja mekar. Pasti menyenangkan sekali di sana.

.

 _ **Itu cantik sekali, Jongin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Kau tak kalah cantik dari mereka.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hey, aku laki-laki. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu padaku.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun merengut sebal. Jantungnya jadi berdetak tidak karuan gara-gara si hitam itu.

"Tapi kan aku tampan!" seru Sehun, seolah Jongin dapat mendengar suaranya di negeri seberang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Baiklah, baiklah.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah itu, Sehun terdiam. Kebingungan untuk memberi balasan apa yang tepat. Cukup lama terdiam, tiba-tiba suatu hal melintas dikepalanya. Ia pun mengetik balasan selanjutnya.

.

 _ **Hey, Jongin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Apa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan pada Junhong?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Memangnya kalian kenapa?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kau tidak pikun kan, Kim Jongin?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Tidak. Tapi aku lupa apa masalahmu dengan Junhong.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ayolah Kim. Junhong suka sama aku. Terus aku pergi menjauhinya. Apakah begitu terus atau aku ajak dia bicara seperti biasa lagi?**_

 _ **.**_

Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama setelah tanda _read_ muncul di samping _chat balloon nya._ Sekitar lima menit setelahnya, baru balasan Jongin sampai padanya.

.

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Oh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Terserah padamu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ck, aku kan meminta saran padamu! Aku kebingungan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Tanya pada hatimu. Apa kau benar menyukainya atau tidak. Selanjutnya, terserah padamu.**_

 _._

 _ **Hm, baiklah. Terimakasih, Jongin.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelahnya, Sehun menaruh ponselnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

 _Ting!_

Sambil menulis beberapa kalimat, Sehun melirik _pop-up Line message_ tersebut.

.

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Tumben banget, chat nya kalem. Gak ngerusuh. Kenapa?**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun mendengus, mengabaikannya untuk beberapa saat. Pekerjaan rumahnya jauh lebih penting untuk saat ini.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya, Sehun meraih ponselnya untuk membalas pesan Jongin.

.

 _ **Nggak papa kok. Trus, kapan kompetisinya dimulai?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Sekitar satu minggu lagi. Malam ini, kami akan berkeliling di sekitar Tokyo. Mau titip sesuatu?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terserah padamu saja. Ih, enaknya bisa jalan-jalan ke Tokyo T^T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu kimono wanita, eottaeyo?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Idiot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **HAHAHAHA.**_

 _ **Aku bercanda. Tunggu saja hadiahku nanti ya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baiklah, Kim.**_

 _ **Semoga berhasil.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Terimakasih.**_

 _ **Doakan aku ya, say :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Najis.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **ㅡ**_ _ **Sayton.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SIALAN! AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU KETIKA TIBA DI SEOUL.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jongin Kim sent a sticker_

 _._

"Kurang ajar."

Sehun mendengus, namun bibirnya mengukir senyuman. Jongin mengirim stiker _Cony_ yang memasang wajah mengejek. Ia balas mengirim stiker karakter _Moon_ dengan latar api dengan tangan mengepal.

.

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Jangan lupa makan. Nanti kau tambah kurus dan lama-kelamaan jadi fosil.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Berlebihan kau.**_

 _ **Kau juga. Jangan lupa makan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sudah ya. Aku mau mengerjakan pr dulu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Baiklah. Belajar dengan benar, Ohunnie~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Panggilan menjijikan macam apa itu.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin mengirim stiker _Moon_ yang sedang tertawa berguling-guling. Sehun hanya membaca pesan tersebut lalu menaruh ponselnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan senyuman kecil tersemat dibibir kecilnya. Lengkap dengan perasaan meletup-letup di hatinya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

 **HAIIII LONG TIME NO SEEEEE**

 **.**

 **Ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ini? Ada yang masih ingat dengan author ini? Ada yang masih nunggu ff ini? /eh/**

 **Maafkan diriku para readers ku tercintahhh, diriku terbelenggu dalam writers block untuk melanjutkan ff ini T.T**

 **Mungkin chap ini tidak memuaskan keinginan kalian.**

 **.**

 **Jika kalian tidak ingin ff kaihun semakin sedikit, berilah review untuk ff ini.**

 **/alahmoduskamuthor/**

 **Oh ya, gausah panggil thor, author, admin, dan tetek bengeknya.**

 **Kalian bisa panggil Candy, can, kendi, juga boleh. Terserah asal jangan thor. Diriku kan bukan super hero yang bawa-bawa palu segede gedung gitu(?)**

 **.**

 **Riteee, cukup sampai sini. Jangan lupa review yaaaaaa**

 **.**

 **oh iya lupa xD buat yg dah ripyu chap 6 :**

 **Thanks to :**

 **guest | ohiyasehun | exofujosh | ekanovia612 | widiyanthimanurung | Hamster Xiumin | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | izzsweetcity | SkyKin9 | dialuhane | relks88 | HilmaExotics | LightByun88 | Kim Sohyun | HnxEXO | YunYuliHun | Chansoo9293 | fyodult | AwKaiHun |**

 **.**

 **.**

 **19:19 WITA; edited at 23rd August.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun kangen Jongin.

.

Tunggu.

Siapa yang ngomong begitu?

Katanya mbah google sih, jarak Korea ke Jepang **_cuma_** 942 km kok.

Iya, **_cuma_** segitu.

Tapi berhasil bikin uring-uringan. Hebat ya.

.

.:0o0o0:.

.

Best Enemy

Kaihun

T Fiction

BL. Gaje. DLDR.

.

.

.:0o0o0:.

"Uhuk."

Sehun terbatuk ringan sambil menatapi langit-langit ruangan ini. Tubuh tingginya terbaring lemah di ranjang uks dengan suhu badan yang tinggi. Ia bersikeras menolak perintah Tao untuk pulang ke rumah saja.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dirinya jadi _drop_ secara tiba-tiba, padahal sehari sebelumnya ia masih sehat-sehat saja. Pandangannya mengabur dan tubuhnya menggigil di jam pelajaran olahraga yang _notabene_ terpapar hangatnya sinar mentari.

Matanya melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat pintu masuk. Jam setengah tiga. Sudah empat jam pelajaran ia lewati dengan tidur di uks. Perasaannya tak kunjung membaik meski sudah meminum sebutir pil _parasetamol_ dan tidur selama beberapa saat.

Derit halus pintu yang terbuka tak membuat Sehun bergeming. Mungkin hanya perawat, pikirnya. Ia tetap meneruskan tidurnya, lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Namun deritan kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuatnya sedikit tergoda untuk mengintip di balik kelopak matanya, tentang siapa gerangan orang yang memasuki uks ini. Sehun segera membuka mata saat tahu siapa yang memasuki ruangan ini.

"Oh, apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" gumamnya menyadari pergerakan Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku memang sudah bangun."

Canggung. Canggung luar biasa menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sehun merasa kebingungan dalam situasi ini. Ia melirik pemuda yang rambutnya kini bercat menjadi pirang yang tengah duduk diam di samping ranjangnya. Hm, guru BP kayaknya belum patroli nih buat ngegundulin kepala-kepala yang bercat.

Dih, Hun. Sempet-sempetnya mikirin begitu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Masih kurang nyaman."

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja? Kau bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman di rumah."

Sehun menggeleng singkat. Dengan itu, Junhong pun terdiam pula. Seakan sadar dirinya terlalu banyak bicara. Membiarkan Sehun kembali beristirahat.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran?"

"Oh, itu. Kelas sedang kosong. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kan jam pulang. Jadi aku bermaksud menjengukmu disini."

Sehun dan Junhong kembali diam. Terkadang saling mencuri pandang, tetapi tak satupun diantara mereka yang membuka mulut untuk mengisi keheningan yang awkward ini.

"Tak seharusnya kita seperti orang asing yang baru saja mengenal." Ucap Sehun lirih.

"Ya. Kurasa kau yang menghindariku?"

"Uh, ya. Maafkan aku. Harusnya, aku tidak melakukan itu. Ternyata, suasana jauh lebih tidak nyaman ketika aku sengaja menjauhimu."

"Tak apa."

Mereka bertukar senyuman kecil. Junhong memandangi Sehun yang mulai memejamkan matanya kembali. Kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

 _'Kalau cara ini memang yang terbaik, apa boleh buat. Sehun memang bukan untukku.'_

.

.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Sehun pulang dengan Junhong yang mengantarnya. Kebetulan, hari ini Junhong dijemput oleh kakaknya menggunakan mobil. Dan beruntungnya, kakaknya dengan senang hati mau mengantarkan Sehun sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Sehun langsung menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan ibunya yang sibuk mengurus dapur.

"Ibu..."

Ibunya yang kenal betul gelagat anaknya langsung saja menyentuh dahi anaknya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Sehun akan terus bergelayut padanya jika sakit. Kemudian menghela nafas saat pradugaannya tepat sasaran.

"Ganti bajumu. Ibu akan membuatkan bubur dan cokelat hangat."

Sehun mendengung lemah, namun tetap memeluk ibunya dengan manja seperti anak tk.

"Sehun, ayolah sayang. Cepat naik ke kamarmu dan ganti baju."

"Hngg..ne, ne."

Dengan langkah gontai, Sehun menjauhi area dapur dan menapaki anak tangga yang akan mengantarkannya ke kamarnya perlahan. Ibunya yang melihat hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan bergegas membuatkan bubur untuk anaknya.

Sehun dengan keadaan yang sangat lemas bersusah payah untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Usai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, ia langsung terlentang tak berdaya di atas kasurnya dengan selimut tebal membalut seluruh tubuh.

"Sehunnie.."

Langkah ibunya mendekati ranjang. Wanita itu menaruh nampan berisi mangkuk, gelas beserta obat di meja nakas. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk gundukan besar di kasur itu dengan perlahan.

"Sehunnie, cepat makan buburnya. Kemudian minum obat."

Sehun beringsut menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Wajah pucatnya membuat ibunya menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menyodorkan mangkuk bubur kepada Sehun.

"Kamu bisa makan sendiri? Ibu suapi saja ya?"

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepala. Mulutnya membuka, menerima suapan demi suapan dari ibunya.

"Kenapa kamu sampai sakit begini, harusnya kamu bisa menjaga kesehatanmu sayang. Apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi. Kamu kan alergi serbuk bunga. Kemana saja kamu kemarin?"

Kepala Sehun betambah pusing mendengar rentetan kalimat dari ibunya. Makanan yang masuk pun terasa hambar.

"Aku main ke rumahnya Baekhyun bu."

"Lalu?"

"Kami pergi ke Sungai Han."

Sehun menerima suapan terakhir dan menelannya. Ibunya menyodorkan segelas cokelat dan ia segera meminumnya. Rasanya tetap hambar. Terakhir, ibunya memberi obat dan segera merapikan selimutnya. Mengusap lembut rambutnya dan menyuruhnya tidur.

Meski cerewet, ia tahu ibunya khawatir padanya.

.

.

Sehun mengutak-atik ponselnya meski ibunya mengomel agar ia beristirahat total dahulu. Ia sangat bosan. Sangat sangat bosan. Ia sudah menelpon teman-temannya dan mereka berkata akan mengunjunginya nanti malam, setelah kegiatan klub sudah selesai. Ia membicarakan banyak hal dengan mereka, namun belum cukup untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Sehun butuh teman mengobrol sekarang. Ia mengamati satu-persatu kontak yang ada di ponselnya.

 _Baekhyun?_ Sudah.

 _Panda Tao?_ Sudah.

 _Junma?_ Sudah.

 _Junhong?_ Sudah.

 _Taejunㅡ_ Sehun bahkan tak tau siapa orang ini. Mungkin orang yang sembarang nge- _add_.

 _Jongdae?_ Tidak. Dia pasti sibuk.

Kemudian jari sehun terhenti di depan sebuah nama.

 ** _Jongin._**

Tanpa Sehun mengerti, tangannya jadi berkeringat dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Kenapa ini?

"Mungkin aku memang harus beristirahat." Lirihnya kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas. Ia mengubur dirinya dibalik selimut tebal dengan perasaan tak menentu.

.

.

Sekitar jam 9 malam, Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan berkunjung ke rumah Sehun.

"Sehun, maaf ya kami berkunjung terlalu larut." Kata Junmyeon sembari menaruh sekeranjang buah di atas meja nakas.

"Kalian datang pun aku sudah senang." Jawab Sehun dengan suara serak.

"Kau sudah makan? Sudah minum obat?" cecar Junmyeon lagi.

"Ah, jangan seperti ibuku, hyung. Aku sudah makan kok, sudah minum obat juga."

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit?"

Sehun mendengus,"Mana aku tahu! Memangnya aku mau sakit seperti ini?"

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Tao,"Dasar bodoh,"

Tao yang tak ingin membuat keributan hanya menatap Baekhyun tajam setajam silet.

"Hush, kalian ini berisik sekali." Tegur Junmyeon selaku yang paling dewasa.

Selanjutnya, obrolan-obrolan ringan pun memenuhi kamar itu.

Sekitar sejam kemudian, mereka pamit pulang. Sehun bersiap untuk tidur karena ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

Sementara itu..

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu depan rumah Sehun. Di samping tubuhnya terdapat koper besar dan ia mengenakan mantel berwarna putih gading.

Setelah pintu terbuka, ia membungkuk sopan.

"Oh, Jongin sudah pulang? Silahkan masuk!"

Jongin menggeret kopernya kedalam,"Maaf, bi, aku membawa koperku ke dalam."

"Tidak apa. Kenapa tidak langsung kerumahmu? Ah, tunggu sebentar. Bibi akan membawakan minuman untukmu."

Jongin terkekeh ringan,"Tidak perlu repot-repot, bi. Aku hanya ingin menemui Sehun sebentar. Apa dia ada di kamarnya?"

"Ya, dan dia sedang tidur. Sejak kemarin ia sakit, Jongin-ah."

Jongin terdiam sebentar sehingga ibunya Sehun terheran dengan tingkahnya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk kekamarnya? Aku tidak akan mengganggunya, bi." Katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Wanita itu tersenyum,"Tentu saja. Dia baru saja tidur, tadi teman-temannya datang untuk menjenguk."

"Baiklah. Aku masuk ke kamarnya ya, bi?"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari ibunya Sehun, ia menaiki tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dua, menuju pintu bercat putih dengan tulisan _"Hun's"_. Ia tersenyum hanya dengan melihat pintu itu.

Dengan sangat perlahan, ia membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan bebunyian yang dapat mengusik tidurnya Sehun. Setelah ia berdiri di samping ranjang Sehun, matanya tertuju pada sekeranjang buah dan bingkisan lain di meja nakas milik Sehun. Kemudian ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun yang terlelap dengan damai.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dan nafasnya terdengar sedikit lebih berat. Meski begitu, ia tetap terlihat manis.

Jongin memang sejak lama menaruh hati padanya. Katakanlah ia pengecut karena tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Maka dari itu, ia mengganggu Sehun untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Bukan karena Sehun itu menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan sih, sedikit. Tapi manis. Apalagi ketika sedang marah-marah.

Jongin senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah kesal Sehun ketika sedang marah.

Ia tak membawakan buah tangan apapun dari Jepang sana. Kecuali sekuntum bunga sakura yang sudah di awetkan dan juga seekor kupu-kupu yang juga telah diawetkan. Entah kenapa Jongin ingin memberikan itu kepada Sehun sebagai oleh-olehnya. Ia menaruh kedua benda itu di dekat keranjang buah. Lalu mengambil _post-it_ dan juga bolpoin dari dalam kantungnya untuk menulis pesan singkat.

Setelah itu, ia menempelkan _post-it_ berwarna oranye itu ke layar ponsel Sehun. Setelah semua beres, ia menatapi wajah Sehun yang makin lama makin enak dipandang. Jongin semakin jatuh kedalamnya. Ia berbalik setelah puas memandangi wajah tertidur Sehun dan pergi dari kamar Sehun.

Ibunya Sehun masih bersantai di depan televisi. Ia duduk sejenak untuk berpamitan.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu selarut ini, bi. Oh, jangan beritahu Sehun kalau aku sudah datang. Biar dia sendiri yang mengetahuinya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, bibi tidak akan memberitahu Sehun."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia menghampiri kopernya dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Aku pamit pulang, bi."

"Ya. Langsung beristirahat ya, kau pasti lelah sekali."

Jongin mengangguk. Ibunya Sehun ini sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumahnya, ia berhenti sejenak. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap jendela kamar Sehun yang temaram oleh lampu tidur. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum sendiri. Setelah itu, ia membuka pagar rumahnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.:0o0o0:.

.

Sehun bangun terlalu pagi dengan kepala berdenyut. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, namun suhu tubuhnya benar-benar sudah normal. Mungkin setelah makan dan minum obat ia akan membaik. Ia meraih ponselnya, berniat melihat jam. Namun ia terdiam saat menemukan selembar _post-it_ berwarna oranye menempel di layar ponselnya.

 _'Kuharap kau suka dengan hadiahku. Dan cepat sembuh :)'_

.

Dahinya mengernyit. Secara otomatis ia menoleh ke meja nakasnya. Ada keranjang buah pemberian Junmyeon, segelas air, beberapa bingkisan dari teman-temannya dan, awetan bunga serta kupu-kupu. Tunggu. Seingatnya dua benda itu tak ada di mejanya kemarin. Ia meraih dua benda itu, lalu mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Bunga sakura? Apakah..

.. ** _Jongin?_**

Tiba-tiba nama itu terbesit dipikiran Sehun. Ia bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju balkonnya, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di kepalanya.

"Oh, masih gelap sekali?!"

Ia berbalik dan menatap jam dinding.

Pantas saja masih gelap. Baru jam 5 pagi.

Sehun mendengus. Lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang masih ditempeli _post-it_ yang ia yakini dari Jongin.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?"

Sehun membaca ulang kalimat yang tertulis disana, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke bunga sakura di tangannya yang lain.

Debaran menyenangkan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia tak dapat menahan ujung bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun kembali sekitar pukul 8. Ia segera turun ke dapur untuk mencari obat.

"Ibuu?"

Sehun mencari sang ibu. Ia lapar. Apakah ibunya sudah memasak? Sehun akan menyerukan nama ibunya lagi jika saja ia tak melihat catatan kecil yang menempel di kulkas.

 _'Sayang, ibu pergi ke rumah paman, ada urusan. Supnya ada di panci, tinggal dihangatkan. Jangan lupa minum obat. Ibu akan pulang nanti malam. Jangan pergi kemana-mana ya.'_

.

Sehun pun menyalakan kompor untuk menghangatkan supnya. Sembari menunggu, ia mengobrak-abrik kotak obat untuk mencari obat pereda nyeri.

"Huh? Mana ya,"

"Jangan bilang obatnya habis," gumamnya saat tak melihat keberadaan obat yang dicarinya. Ia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke apotek setelah selesai makan.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah mendapatkan obat yang ia butuhkan. Ia bergegas keluar dari apotek itu dan menuju ke parkiran, menaiki sepedanya.

Ia mengayuhnya perlahan. Memandangi taman kecil yang ia lalui. Setidaknya otaknya terasa lebih segar setelah memandangi pepohonan hijau yang rindang.

Entah mengapa ia teringat dengan kuntum bunga sakura yang ia taruh di samping lampu tidurnya ketika menatap rumpun bunga lily air yang ditanam di sekitar taman. Ia menunduk sejenak, entah kenapa rasanya sangat menggelitik bibirnya sehingga ia tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?"

Sehun mencoba mengerem sepedanya saat mulai berjalan di turunan. Sepedanya melaju kencang.

"Sial! Ya ampun ini kok blong,"

Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengerem sepedanya, namun tak ada efeknya. Ia menatap sekeliling, berniat menabrakkan sepedanya ke tempat yang lebih kokoh. Biarlah sepedanya bonyok.

Bukannya menemukan tembok ataupun benda lain yang lebih keras ia malah menabrak orang.

Eh, sialan. Nabrak orang?!

"WAAAA!/ADUHH!"

 _Bruk!_

Sehun terhempas ke tanah bersama sepedanya, begitupula sang korban.

"Maafkan aku, rem sepedaku blong danㅡJongin?!"

Oh, ternyata itu Jongin!

Dan ia sama kagetnya dengan Sehun. Ia sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil berjalan tadi, sehingga ia tak tahu jika Sehun sedang berjuang dengan sepeda yang remnya blong. Untung ponselnya selamat.

Ia langsung berdiri dan membantu Sehun bangkit. Juga memungut kantung plastik berisi beberapa obat.

"Habis dari apotek? Bukannya kau sakit? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan saja untuk membeli obat?" Cecar Jongin sembari memapah Sehun.

"Ibuku pergi, jadi aku sendirian. Obat pereda nyeri dirumah habis, jadi aku membelinya ke apotek. Dan aku tak tahu kalau sepeda ini remnya blong." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Kan ada aku? Kau bisa meminta bantuanku."

Sehun mengernyit,"Mana kutahu kalau kau sudah pulang!"

Sehun tak tahu kapan Jongin membangkitkan sepedanya kembali dan sudah menaikinya.

"Kita lanjut bicara nanti. Ayo naik."

.

.

.

Jongin mengangkat kedua barang yang ia hadiahkan kepada Sehun tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Aku yang memberikan ini tadi malam. Harusnya kau tau kalau aku sudah pulang melalui barang-barang itu, dasar bodoh."

Sehun cemberut, tak terima dikatai bodoh. Kemudian ia menepis tangan Jongin.

"Yah bisa saja kan, kau menitipkan itu pada seseorang. Atau kau mengantarkannya melalui jasa antar barang."

"Terserahmu lah. Yang penting aku sudah disini."

Sehun menaikkan selimutnya meski ia bersikeras pada Jongin bahwa ia hanya sakit kepala. Tidak perlu disuruh tidur lagi.

" _Btw_ , gak kangen sama aku, nih?" Tanya Jongin dengan seringai jahil.

Sehun memunggungi Jongin,"Nggak."

"Masa' sih? Gak percaya ah."

"Bodo amat, Jong. Bodo."

Kini giliran Jongin yang cemberut. Kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun.

"Gimana hubunganmu sama Junhong?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta pendapatku waktu itu? Tentang dia."

"Tidak ada. Lupakan saja."

Sehun dapat merasakan ranjangnya yang bergoyang. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ngapain lo?"

"Numpang tidur."

"Tidur mulu."

Jongin tak menggubrisnya dan menutup matanya. Sehun tetap pada posisinya, menghadap ke arah Jongin.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tak ingin memalingkan badannya memunggungi Jongin. Ia terpaku pada posisinya, sembari menatapi wajah Jongin yang tenang.

"Aku ganteng kan?"

Jongin tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan tersenyum jahil. Sehun terkejut dan ingin segera memalingkan tubuhnya, sebelum Jongin menahan tubuhnya.

"Biar seperti ini dahulu."

Tangan Jongin melingkar di sekitar pundak Sehun sambil menatap kedalam mata Sehun. Sehun berjengit saat merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya. Rasanya seperti tersengat. Namun menyenangkan.

"Jongin..?"

"Hm?"

Jantung Sehun berpacu kencang. Semua itu karena tatapan Jongin yang begitu..uh, Sehun tak mampu menjelaskannya.

"Ayo tidur."

Jongin mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Tak pernah Jongin berlaku seperti ini selama mereka berteman. Rasanya sangat...nyaman. Dan mendebarkan.

Sehun ikut memejamkan mata ketika Jongin mulai menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu."_**

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 **A/N:**

 **WHAT A LACK OF UPDATE T.T**

I **'m really sorry, dear. Hm, setahun sudah kalian kubuat menunggu. Setahun sudah aku nggantungin kalian.**

 **Masih adakah yg ingat dengan ff ini? Bahkan aku, yg bikin ff ini ampe lupa ama ceritanya wkwkwk /SLAPS/**

 **Mungkin kalian kalo lupa sama ceritanya, monggo dibaca ulang /SLAPS pt.2/**

 **Maaf banget ya teman-teman. Maaaaaaaf banget huhuhu T.T maaf kalo ceritanya garing, trus ada part yg tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita yg ada di chap sebelumnya karena _well,_ ff ini sering kuanggurin Q.Q**

 **Btw,** **HAPPY KAIHUN DAY YEEEEEEEEE /SLAPS pt.3/** **Duh seneng banget hahahaha.**

 **Udahlah. Bacot banget ya aku :")**


	9. Chapter 9 : uneg-uneg

**Uneg-uneg author**

 **.**

 **Okay. This is not an update I'm sorry.**

 **Jadi, aku ingin mencurahkan isi hatiku kepada readers sekalian perihal fanfic ini.**

 **Masih adakah yg menunggu? :"D**

 **Karena aku benar-benar gak tau lagi mau lanjutin ff ini kayak gimana, karena makin kesini, ffnya makin melenceng dengan rencana awal pembuatannya.. T.T**

 **Dan fyi, ff ini sudah berumur 3 tahun, tepat 10 januari yang lalu :"D my babyy boy TvT**

 **Mungkin kalau aku lanjutkan, bisa akan sangat lama karena beragam faktor haha..**

 **.**

 **Itu saja sih. Kuharap kalian mengerti ^v^**

 **.**

 **P.s : pasti pada kepingin kaihun nya jadian kan? Sama. Author kebelet jadiin mereka pasangan :"3**

 **P.s.s : mungkin chap selanjutnya mereka jadian.**

 **P.s.s.s: mungkin ya, mungkin**


End file.
